Unlikely Friends
by WakaandMariovore
Summary: Kamille (my oc) saves Waka (who eats imps) from one of his haters and begins meeting with him. She tries to keep it a secret but things happen... rated T to be safe (violence, vore, blood, death)
1. Kamille

"Kamille, come here this instant!" That's the first thing I heard when I walked in my house. My dad, Zach is always upset about something. He's the chief's son, which means he'll be next in line when our current chief, Cel'Than dies.

"You wanted to see me, father," I asked.

"You're almost old enough to venture out of the lair. I need to warn you about the many dangers of the world." Zach announced.

"Dad, I'm not a little kid!" I screeched.

"I never said you were, but these threats are VERY dangerous. There's the white wolf, which will kill any demon on sight. She has a son who will do the same so if you see a white wolf with red markings, RUN! There's also that swordsman who killed Orochi. Just stay out of Kamiki village and you'll be fine. There's also the namahage eater who WILL eat imps if namahages are hibernating. I'm pretty sure you've heard of the imp-eater so-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, something actually EATS imps? This I got to hear!" I cut in.

"Kamille, I will show you a picture of him because I don't want to talk about him." Zach mumbled. He dug into his drawer and pulled out a wanted poster. MAN was he cute, Hot pink shirt, beautiful blue eyes and a pink and red hat that had some kind of bird skull on it.

"He doesn't look so tough." I remarked. "In fact I actually think he's kinda cute."

"Well he may not look tough but he can swallow a red imp WHOLE! He'll play some kind of flute to shrink the bigger ones, than he'll swallow them. Do you remember yo-"

"My sister, Yes, I remember her she lived in Hana Valley. Where did she go?" I cut in.

"The imp-eater ate her. Her demon cat got out and she had to get it. Unfortunately for her, that STUPID imp-eater was in the area, and he was hungry. His insides are like steel; he has razor sharp teeth and NOBODY has escaped from his jaws. If his prey is wildly thrashing he'll stab them with his sword so they'll get knocked out. I advise you not to go out there unless you need to. If you do go out there try and go during the night because he sleeps at night." Zach explained.

"Thanks for the info, dad." I mumbled. I can't believe it the imp-eater ate my SISTER! Why did he have to eat her? Couldn't he eat Lucie, who always brags how better she is than me, Or Avery, who bullies me EVERY time he sees me?

"Kamille I know you're sa-"

"You told me she had to leave because she fell in love with a namahage. Why didn't you tell me about this before?" I cut in.

"Kamille, you were so young than. I didn't want you to be hurt. But you're older now so I thought you could handle the truth." Zach explained.

"Anything else I need to know?" I ask.

"He is immortal; the only thing that can kill him is starving to death." Zach informed.

"What if he doesn't eat m-?"

"Kamille the ONLY time he won't eat you is when he's already eaten. Even then he'll probably capture you, take you back to his home, and eat you when he gets hungry again." Zach cut in.

"I understand, father." I mumbled.

"You may go back to whatever you were doing. You go out in the world tomorrow. However, you will go out AFTER the imp-eater has struck." Zach announced.

"Thank you, father," I murmured.

"Hey Kamille you have GOT to come see this!" my best friend, Tracy hollered.

"Maybe later, okay?" I cried. I decided I'd hold my own vigil for my sister, Cathy. I would sit in my room for 2 hours thinking about her. She was so good to me; I just couldn't believe she was dead.

"Kamille what's going on? You ALWAYS come RUNNING when I tell you I found something cool. What's eating ya, man?" Tracy ranted.

"I found out what really happened to my sister, she was eaten." I replied.

"GAH, I HATE THAT IMP-EATER! WHEN I GET OLDER I'M GOING TO DESTROY THAT MAN! WE'LL FINALLY BE FREE I'LL BE A HERO!" Tracy screamed.

"The only way to kill him is to starve him to death and that's not the easiest thing to do when the imp-eater can teleport." I inform.

"How did you know that thing could teleport?" Tracy asked. She didn't want to admit it, but she's REALLY interested in the imp-eater.

"My sister told me, she was really interested in him." I answered

"Why would ANYONE be interested in HIM?" Tracy growled.

"I don't know, Tracy." I answered.

"So can you tell me HOW Cathy got herself eaten? That girl knew EXACTLY when that fiend strikes. How could she be so stupid?" Tracy ranted.

"Her demon cat got out so she had to go catch it. She wasn't paying attention to the time so she went out when the imp-eater struck. I bet that girl struggled until she got digested. She was a fighter." I explained

"Wow that's pure evil right there," Tracy cried.

"GUYS WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" a voice hissed.

"What is it Lucie?" I snarled.

"The sand monster wants his sacrifice EARLY! WE NEED TO FEED HIM AN IMP THIS TIME! I THINK IT SHOULD BE KAMILLE BECAUSE EVERYONE WILL MISS ME IF I DIE. NOBODY WOULD MISS KAMILLE THOUGH!" Lucie whined. I wanted to punch her, very badly.

"Maybe we should get rid of an old imp!" I suggested, glaring at Lucie.

"I think we should get rid of Kamille too." A voice mocked.

"Nobody cares about you, Avery, maybe YOU should go!" I retorted.

"That's enough!" A voice howled.

"Cel'Than, Lucie and Avery want to sacrifice me! You won't let them, right?" I wailed

"Lucie, Avery I am sick of your treatment towards Kamille! If I catch either one of you bullying her again, you will be sent as an offering to the imp-eater, understood?" Cel'Than snarled.

"I'm sorry chief, it won't happen again." Lucie squealed she was terrified of the imp-eater.

"Yeah, what she said." Avery growled he clearly wasn't happy about losing his prime-bullying target.

"As for the sacrifice, we will choose an old imp from the elder wing, NOT Kamille." Cel'Than hissed.

"Thank you, chief, and um do you know the imp-eaters re-

"Kamille you are NOT to speak of him! We've tried everything. We've tried fire, acid, poison, spikes and pure weapons. NOTHING can kill him!" Cel'Than interrupted.

"That's because the only way to kill him is to starve him to death." I inform.

"Is there a reason why that's the only way to kill him?" Cel'Than asked.

"I honestly don't know, maybe he has that nonvoreosis disease I've been hearing about." I guessed.

"Well the imp-eater can teleport so the only way to make sure he can't escape is to put him in with the sand monster. He put a curse on that area to make sure no magical powers can be used, except for shields." Cel'Than ranted.

"If he was in trouble, would you save him, if it meant a guarantee he wouldn't eat you?" I asked.

"As tempting as it may be, I would not. He has caused us so much pain and suffering!" Cel'Than hissed.

"Well, I would," I remark. I close my eyes, preparing for my grandfather to yell at me.

"Kamille, I understand you can't leave someone to die. If you do save him, RUN AWAY; do not give him your name!" Cel'Than mumbled.

"Wow, thanks for understanding me. My dad would have SCREAMED if I told that to him." I whispered, trying not to cry.

"What's wrong, Kamille?" Cel'Than asked he hated seeing me sad."

"I finally found out what happened to my sister, the imp-eater ate her. I can't believe she's gone." I wailed I finally broke down.

"Kamille, I'm sorry to hear that, but you still have your parents, I don't." Cel'Than whispered.

"Did the imp-eater get them?" I asked. "No, the wolf goddess killed them." Cel'Than answered.

"There's a meeting tonight. I've finally gotten to the bottom of those cries in the nig-

"Was HE making them?" I cut in.

"He was but the reason is under investigation. It will probably stay under investigation because every time my reporters try and ask him, they get eaten!" Cel'Than snarled.

"I will be there, grandfather." I vowed. I was trying not to cry. The imp-eater was described as a heartless killer, but the cries in the night belonged to him. Maybe there's something we don't know about him. Maybe someone is hurting HIM. I'm determined to find the cause of his pain, no matter the cost.

"Imp-eater, I'm going to ask you about your pain. I'm worried about you, please don't eat me." I wailed


	2. Evening

"Kamille, why are you getting all dressed up? You're not supposed to be pretty! If a normal imp saw you, they would laugh at you! Take off that fancy outfit!" My mom, Marie growled. For some odd reason, I never liked the idea of being ugly; I'm a GIRL for crying out loud. I looked in the mirror. My mom was right; I did look a bit strange. I was wearing a long purple dress, a beautiful purple hat, and a mask with sparkling marks on it. Instead of a traditional weapon, I carried a beautiful, but dangerous sword.

"Maybe I don't want to be ugly. Maybe I want to be beautiful, like most girls are." I snapped.

"Marie, Kamille doesn't want to be ugly, can't you accept that?" Zach scolded. Before Marie could reply, there was a knock at the door.

"Can I help you Cel'Than?" Marie asked.

"Meeting in 10 minutes, get ready." Cel'Than informed.

"Thank you for the info, we'll be there." Marie replied.

"Kamille get r-"

"I know, mom. He told me this morning." I cut in.

"Well you need to get ready, change into your traditional outfit, just for this meeting." Marie demanded. I muttered something under my breath and went to get changed.

"May I have your attention, please?" Cel'Than hollered. The imps stopped talking and turned their heads towards Cel'Than.

"I have five things to report. First, we now know what happened to Cathy, Kamille's sister. She was eaten by the imp-eater." Cel'Than announced.

"I'll miss her." I whispered. I really hope nobody could hear me.

"I have a new rule. Anyone caught bullying someone else will be sent as an offering to the imp-eater." Cel'Than continued.

"Are pranks allowed?" Lucie asked. "Yes, Lucie, pranks are allowed, but 1 per day and if you prank someone, you aren't allowed to prank them for the rest of the week. If you don't follow these rules you will be banned from meat for one week." Cel'Than explained.

"Yes, chief." Lucie mumbled.

"We finally know why we couldn't kill the imp-eater. He is immune to everything except starving to death. Unfortunately, he can also teleport so the only place he won't escape is in the tunnel of the sand monster. Also, we found the source of the cries in the night. The imp-eater was making them. W-"

"Maybe it's because someone's hurting him as well." I cut in.

"I don't think that's true, Kamille. He probably does it so one of us will come out to try and get him to stop. Believe me, it WORKS! My brother went out one night, and he got himself eaten!" Cel'Than snarled.

"That was probably just him being him. I think someone's hurting him and I'm determined to find out!" I growled.

"Kamille, if you save his life you're welcome to ask him, but if you don't, stat away from him! I don't want to lose you. Your theory may be true but don't kill yourself trying to prove it." Cel'Than mumbled.

"Yes, grandfather." I whisper.

"Finally, 4 imps will be heading out for the first time. Kamille will be going in the morning. Lucie will be going in the afternoon. Tracy will be going in the evening. Avery will be going at night. All 4 will head out AFTER the imp-eater has struck. Are there any questions?" Cel'Than announced.

"What kind of creature is the-"

"A human," Cel'Than cut in.

"Why do I go out at night?" Avery snarled.

"Because the imp-eater sleeps at night, As soon as you hear the cries, head back." Cel'Than explained.

"Why is the imp-eater only weak to starving to death?" Lucie asked.

"I don't know, Lucie." Cel'Than answered.

"He's probably got that nonvoreosis disease." I whispered.

"Any other questions," Cel'Than asked. He was answered by silence.

"Okay, that ends the meeting. Kamille I want you to get up at around 6. Go to bed early. If you fall asleep during your time out, well who knows what will happen to you." Cel'Than ranted.

"Yes, grandfather," I mumbled.

"Are you ready for your first-?"

"Not really, mom." I cut in.

"Honey, it's normal to be scared of the imp-eater. The-"

"That's not it, mom. It's just that I don't want to leave this place. Not because of the imp-eater, but because of the many other dangers. I don't want to die." I cut in.

"You'll be fine, Kamille, I promise." Marie vowed. I climbed in my bed. The thought of the imp-eater being picked on is just, odd.

"If that stupid little thing cries, I will go out there, capture him, and throw him in the sand monster pit." Zach snarled. As if on cue, mysterious cries filled the lair.

"That's it; I'm going to catch him!" Zach growled.

"Dad, don't go you'll get eaten!" I wailed.

"Listen to your daughter, Zach; it always dies down in 10 minutes anyway." Marie scolded.

"Yeah, for an HOUR, Then he'll go right back to crying, He makes me so MAD!" Zach hissed.

"He usually stops at 11:00." Marie informed.

"Yeah and I have to get up at 5 in the morning! I get 6 HOURS of sleep thanks to him! We should probably change his name to the imp-torturer!" Zach ranted.

"Dad, I can lend you some of my earplugs." I offered.

"Thank you, Kamille, but I'll just su-"

"Dad, you need sleep, please take my earplugs." I scolded.

"Fine," Zach grunted. I opened my dresser drawer and pulled out green earplugs.

"Thank you Kamille." Zach mumbled.

"Go to sleep, Kamille, you need rest." Marie demanded. I laid down and began to daydream about demon cats, however, not even that could make me sleepy. At 10:00 I pulled out my laptop and searched "Vore kings" Cathy told me the imp-eater was a vore king, and I was determined to learn his true name. However, the vore queens were quite interesting, so it took a while to get to the vore kings. When I saw the 3rd part vore king I almost screamed. He looked EXACTLY like the imp-eater, and his name was Waka.

"Hmm quite a weird name," I thought to myself.

"Kamille you better not be looking at vore queens again!" Zach hollered.

"I can't sleep!" I retorted.

"Well dream about the imp-torturer eating A-"

"He has a name you know!" I snapped.

"What's his name?" Zach asked. He didn't want to admit it, but Zach was very, very nosey.

"His name is Waka." I answered.

"How do you know?" Zach asked.

"I was looking at vore kings." I answered, glaring at Zach.

"Kamille, why are you so interested in the imp-e- I mean Waka. He could EASILY swallow you. And there he goes again, yowling at nothing!" Zach snarled.

"Maybe I'm interested in him, like my sister." I retorted.

"Kamille, its fine to be interested in him, my sister was REALLY interested in him. Just don't kill yourself trying to learn about him." Zach mumbled.

"I understand, dad." I replied.

"Go to sleep, okay. Daydream about Waka eating Avery." Zach demanded. I began to daydream about Waka eating Lucie; however that couldn't put me to sleep either. At around 11:00 the screams finally died down.

"Kamille, are you still awake?" Marie asked.

"How'd you know?" I questioned.

"I heard you tossing and turning. What's wrong?" Marie asked.

"I guess I'm just worried about stupid things." I confessed.

"Kamille, NOBODY is hurting that imp-e-"

"His name is Waka!" I cut in.

"Nobody's hurting Waka, he probably just misses one of his friends. Messing with Waka is like opening up Pandora's box!" Marie scolded.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I would think that anyone who messed with someone that voracious would be dead by now." Marie answered.

"That may be true but the issue isn't just going to disappear when the culprit dies. Maybe he's still upset." I remarked.

"That may be so, but he should get over it. It's done for. Now go to sleep." Marie whispered.

"Night, mom," I mumbled.

"Goodnight." Marie replied. I began to daydream about Waka eating Avery. My body must have really hated Avery because I was asleep in 20 minutes.


	3. Waka

"Kamille, Wake up, Waka is striking now!" Zach hollered. I climbed out of bed and put on my outfit. I don't care if imps give me dirty looks. I want to be myself.

"Kamille, remember what I told you. If you see the wolf, r-"

"I know, dad, I don't have short term memory loss!" I cut in.

"I just want you to be safe. We're bad, but we don't bother people unless they come to us. You need to remember that." Zach ranted.

"My son," Cel'Than hollered.

"What is it, chief?" Zach asked.

"The imp-eater has finished devouring the imp. You may send Kamille out now." Cel'Than announced.

"Do you know where the elevator is?" Zach asked.

"Yes, dad, Tracy showed me." I answered. I walked out of my home and began to run towards the elevator. I didn't want anybody seeing me in my clothes. After 5 minutes of dashing I reached the elevator. I pressed the button, stepped in, and pressed another button.

"Hey, furball, it's an imp, let's get it!' A voice growled. I turned around and saw the white wolf.

"Please don't hurt me, I mean no harm. I don't attack people anymore; I'm trying my best to be good." I wailed.

"Well I guess we could let you go bu-" he was cut off by a loud scream. The wolf immediately ran towards the village. Another scream pierced the air. It seemed to be coming from the river. I hid behind a rock and started to look for the source. After 30 seconds of scanning I found it. Some weird girl was carrying someone. He was tied up so I didn't recognize him, until I saw his hat. It looked EXACTLY like Waka's it must be him. I swam to the other side, being careful not to be seen and hid behind a kiln.

"Any last words, witch?" The girl mocked. Waka just stared at her.

"Don't worry, you'll still have time to live, but the ocean lair has absolutely no food so you'll eventually starve. I shall summon the hand that takes people down with your pathetic broom!" The girl snarled. I almost screamed. Waka wasn't a witch, and that wasn't a broom. I wasn't going to let the girl hurt him. I began scanning the area for something to help me. Suddenly I spotted a tree. If it was cut down, it would land on her. I snuck past the girl and began chopping the tree with my sword.

"Don't worry, witch everything will be all right. Everyone will be so happy to know you're gone! I, Likal, will rid Nippon of this menace!" Likal mocked. Before she could begin playing, the tree landed on her, knocking her unconscious.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He didn't open his eyes. I pulled out my dagger and cut the ropes, freeing him.

"Merci," He wailed.

"You're not going to eat me?" I asked.

"Why would I? You saved moi." He answered.

"Well I'm an imp." I mumbled. "I only eat bad people and you're clearly not bad. I'm Waka, by le way." Waka replied, hugging me. I almost screamed. Waka was actually hugging me. He wasn't eating me or taking me to his home to eat later, he was hugging me.

"Oh man, my head!" Likal replied. She tried to get up but she couldn't. She was in so much pain she couldn't move.

"Help me!" Likal gasped.

"I will not help you." I snarled. "

What's going on?" A voice asked.

"That imp dropped a tree on me!" Likal snarled.

"She was trying to kill Waka!" I retorted.

"S-S-Snitch," Likal groaned.

"I'll take her to Redbeard although I should leave her to die!" The man announced.

"Why would you leave her to die?" I asked.

"That man is a survivor. His entire tribe was wiped out. Only 3 survived, he was one of them." The man explained.

"Waka, I'm so sorry." I cried.

"Um, I never got your name." Waka mumbled.

"My name is Kamille; I'm the chief's granddaughter." I inform.

"I like that name." Waka whispered.

"Is there any reason you're crying in the middle of the night? You're kinda waking us imps up." I asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Waka wailed.

"Well can you stop? Your k-"

"I will go to Agata forest or Taka pass to cry. its le only thing that keeps moi calm," Waka cut in.

"Well the doctor told me that she could be paralyzed but she'll live." The man hollered.

"That'll teach him!" I snarled.

"OUCH!" Waka wailed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Likal burned mon arm!" Waka cried.

"Put it in the water." I suggested.

"Non, I can't do that." Waka wailed.

"Let me see it." I demanded. Waka pulled his sleeve up, revealing a nasty burn.

"Looks like a 3rd degree burn. I think I know what to do." I ranted.

"Where are you going?" Waka asked.

"The medical center in the imp lair,"

I answered.

"Hurry, it hurts so much!" Waka wailed. After about 10 minutes I came back with a sparkling green herb.

"What's that?" Waka asked.

"It can heal any burn, which is useful when your species cooks quite often. Just let me put this on you, okay?" I explained. Waka didn't answer. I put the herb on his burn, healing it instantly.

"Merci," Waka whispered. I yawned in response.

"You tired?" Waka asked.

"Yeah, I didn't fall asleep until 11:20." I answered.

"You can sleep here, Kamille." Waka offered.

"I can't, Waka. What if I sleep past my return time? I'll g-"

"When is your return time?" Waka asked.

"Whenever you get hungry, I guess, wait have you eaten?" I answered.

"I have eaten, Kamille, and I won't hunt until you wake up."' Waka vowed. "

Promise me you wo-"

"I would never eat you unless it's for protection or you ask moi to eat you." Waka cut in.

"Waka, please tell me what's going on. Why did that girl try to kill you? What made you cry?" I asked.

"I don't know but Likal hates French people, and I know quite a bit of French so it might be because of that. I nearly died saving Amaterasu and she doesn't care." Waka explained.

"Why does she hate French people?" I asked.

"She can't stand le language." Waka cried.

"What made you cry, Waka? You can tell me, I won't judge you." I whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it. But I will tell you that if it wasn't for le vore god, I'd be in terrible shape." Waka replied.

"Why can you only die by starving to death? Why can't you die any other way?" I asked.

"I have this disease called nonvoreosis. It causes le victim to get hungry twice as quickly. Likal actually killed moi once but Kat revived moi. She has a special way of reviving people; she crusade claws them to be immortal. However, if you have nonvoreosis, you'll be weak to starving to death." Waka explained.

"May I go to sleep now?" I asked.

"Oui Kamille, I'll wake you up when I get hungry." Waka answered, hugging me. I put my hand on his skin; it didn't feel rough or slimy, like people said. It was smooth, like a normal human's skin.

"Go to sleep, Kamille, I will watch over you." Waka demanded. I closed my eyes but for some reason I couldn't fall asleep.

"What do you do when you can't fall asleep?" I asked.

"I daydream about mon wife, Amaterasu, le sun god." Waka answered.

"So I should daydream about Cathy, my sister." I guessed.

"If that's what makes you happy then, Oui." Waka responded. I began to daydream about my older sister. I thought of all the times we played together, the pranks we played on Cel'Than and the times we messed with her demon cat, Gretel. It must have worked because I was asleep in 10 minutes. I didn't know how long I was out, but I was awoken by soft flute music.

"Waka is that you?" I groaned.

"It's time for you to go, Kamille, I am hungry." Waka remarked. I stood up and stretched.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About 3 hours." Waka answered.

"Well I guess I should go." I mumbled.

"Will I ever see you again?" Waka asked. He looked like he was about to cry."

"We will meet again." I vowed.

"Tonight, maybe," Waka asked. "

As long as you don't cry, yes," I vowed. Waka stood up and hugged me.

"Merci," He screamed.

"I have to go now." I informed, breaking the hug.

"Au revior," Waka cried.

"Goodbye!" I echoed. I couldn't believe it! I was meeting Waka tonight. He actually LIKED me. He didn't want to eat me. I don't have to worry anymore; the 2 biggest threats know I'm no bad guy.


	4. Afternoon

"Kamille, where have you been?" Zach snarled.

"I was sleeping." I answered.

"Well your lucky to be alive, Kamille. Waka usually eats imps that are sleeping because they're easier to catch! Don't do that again!" Zach ranted. I bit my lip, I couldn't tell him I've been with Waka, he'd kill me.

"Out of my way suckers," Lucie mocked.

"Wait Lucie, the imp-eater is still hunting!" Cel'Than hollered.

"Holy crud he's slow!" Lucie remarked.

"I'm going to go hang with Tracy." I inform.

"What makes you think I care?" Zach asked.

"Son, she wants you to know where she is. It was her first day; she was bound to make a mistake." Cel'Than replied.

"Fine but be back before dinner!" Zach growled. We imps NEVER have lunch. I honestly don't know why. Maybe it's because it takes a long time for our bodies to digest food. I've tried to have my own private lunch in the past but Zach scolded me. I really don't like being normal. I like being pretty. I want to have lunch. I saved Waka's LIFE! In school I was always teased because I didn't want to learn about the best ways to pester humans. I wanted to learn about threats to our kin and famous demons. I don't like pestering humans, I don't like meat, I like Waka, and I hate being ugly. It's official I FAIL as an imp.

"Hey, Tracy, miss me?" I asked.

"So, how'd you get burned?" Tracy asked.

"What?" I growled. I hate it when people spy on me.

"I saw you grab herbs from the medical center. What happened?" Tracy explained. I couldn't tell Tracy I was with Waka. Even though she's my best friend, she is a HUGE gossip.

"Um, Tama burned me." I lied.

"Who's that?" Tracy asked.

"He's the fireworks master Cel'Than told us about." I answered.

"Why'd he burn you?" Tracy asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I was just sitting near that ramp and he burned me for no reason. Trust me, Tracy, it was a BAD burn!" I explained.

"He doesn't attack imps for no reason, Kamille. You must have done something." Tracy argued.

"Well he attacked me for no reason. Can we please change the subject?" I growled.

"So what was the outside world like?" Tracy asked.

"There was green grass, beautiful plants, clean water and a LOT of wood." I explained.

"You say that like it's a good th-"

"You don't like nature?" I cut in.

"I only like areas WITHOUT grass." Tracy informed.

"Why don't you like grass?" I questioned.

"It's wet in the morning, it's full of insects and it causes stains." Tracy snarled.

"You do realize we EAT insects, right?" I remarked.

"Kamille, the insects in grass carry DISEASES!" Tracy hissed.

"Well do you like flowers?" I asked.

"Not really. They almost always have bees on them and I'm allergic!" Tracy answered.

"Do you like wa-?"

"I like it when it's dirty so I don't have to see my reflection!" Tracy cut in.

"Why don't you like seeing your reflection?" I asked.

"I just hate seeing myself I mean, I think I'm ugly but I just don't like looking at myself." Tracy explained.

"So, how do you think Lucie's doing?" I asked.

"Well she should be okay, that STUPID imp-eater already struck so there aren't many things that can take her down." Tracy ranted.

"Do you know what the imp-eaters real name is?" I asked.

"No, Kamille and honestly, I don't care." Tracy answered.

"His name is Waka." I inform.

"How do you know?" Tracy asked.

"I was looking at vore kings and queens last night." I answered.

"That's a weird name but okay." Tracy mumbled.

"I actually caught a glimpse of him." I informed.

"Why didn't he eat you?" Tracy asked.

"Well he already ate so I'm guessing he was full." I answered.

"Tracy Lucie's hurt!" Cel'Than wailed.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"The white wolf's son got her!" Cel'Than wailed.

"Oh no, someone's got to help her!" I wailed.

"We sent medical imps out there to help her. But I don't think she'll make it." Cel'Than informed. I wanted to scream. I was actually going to try and be friends with Lucie, but I probably won't be able to because of that STUPID puppy.

"I can't handle this, I'm going home!" I screamed.

"I hope she survives." Tracy whispered.

"I hope so too, Tracy." Cel'Than replied.

"Why are you home so early?" Zach asked.

"Lucie's wounded, the wolf's son got her. I'm worried about her. I don't want her to die." I wailed.

"I thought you hated her." Zach remarked. "Well I was wrong about her" I mumbled.

"Zach we have an emerge-"

"I know, father, Kamille told me," Zach cut in.

"Cel'Than we have some bad news. Lucie's dead." One medic announced.

"You're kidding, right?" I hissed.

"No he's not; the puppy jammed his sword in her throat." The other medic informed.

"I can't believe it. We finally learned how to get along. What do I get for it? Lucie's death that's what I get!" I wailed.

"Send out the elite patrol to catch the puppy." Cel'Than demanded.

"How'd it go?" Tracy asked.

"Lucie's dead, the puppy jammed his sword in her neck." I answered.

"I HATE THAT STUPID PUPPY!" Tracy snarled.

"Did Lucie do anything to fight back?" I asked.

"Lucie said she didn't mean any harm and she was trying her best to be good, but the puppy attacked her anyway." Cel'Than answered.

"Someone needs to catch that stupid puppy. He could wipe out the entire imp population!" Tracy hollered.

"We're sending out elite patrols to catch him. He'll be the sand monsters appetizer." Cel'Than informed. I laid down on my bed and cried. My sister was eaten and my unlikely friend was killed. How many more loved ones will I lose?

"Lucie's vigil will be in 2 weeks. Cathy's vigil will be next week. Do you have any questions?" Cel'Than announced.

"I've never been to a vigil before. What's it like?" I asked.

"Well we basically give a short summary of the imp's life and their death. Everyone at the vigil will then say a few words about the imp. Me and Zach will bury the imp and then it's over." Cel'Than explained.

"I guess I can go but can I leave at the burying part, I'm not a fan of seeing people buried." I replied.

"Yes Kamille, you may leave. Zach please let her have some alone time." Cel'Than answered.

"Hey, Kamille, I just got back and I actually saw the imp-eater!" Tracy hollered.

"Where'd you see him?" I asked.

"He was resting on the other side of the river. He seemed pretty lost in thought. He saw me and DIDN'T capture me!" Tracy answered.

"I'm not going to sleep tonight." I remarked.

"Why is that?" Tracy asked.

"Well I don't have to go out tomorrow so why not?" I explained.

"You'll get tired sooner or later." Tracy mocked.

"So when do those cries start?" I asked.

"Around 8, why," Tracy asked.

"I was just wondering." I mumbled.

"I came by to give you this fruit I found, or have you already eaten?" Tracy informed. I just finished eating my some of my secret stash of berries. I told my parents I wasn't hungry, and then I went to my room and ate the berries.

"Umm I just ate but thanks for the offer." I replied.

"My mom told me I could sleep over tonight." Tracy remarked.

"Umm I have plans tomorrow so I'm going to have to say no." I replied. "When can I sleepover?" Tracy snarled.

"I'll let you know, okay?" I informed. Tracy grunted something in response and left my room.

"Marie, Kamille rejected Tracy's request again!" Zach hollered. I Climbed into bed and yelled into my pillow in response. Why must my parents know about every part of my life?

"Are you okay, Kamille?" Marie asked.

"I'm fine, mom. I'm not in the mood for a sleepover." I answered.

"You read my mind Kamille!" Marie joked.

"Can you please leave me alone; I'm going to be early tonight." I asked. "

All right, we'll leave bu-"

"I know I know! Please leave me alone!" I cut in.

"Whoa, feisty, I like it!" Zach joked. I try not to laugh. I love my dad but he sometimes tries TOO hard to be funny. I don't want to encourage that behavior.

"Night, Kamille!" My dad hollered.

"Night," I whispered. I immediately pulled out my laptop. If I was going to last until 11, I'm going to need something very entertaining.


	5. Secret meeting (vore)

As soon as the clock hit 11 I changed into my normal clothes and snuck out of the house. I didn't want anyone to see me so I occasionally hid behind something. When I saw the elevator I breathed a sigh of relief. I entered the elevator and collapsed 

"Waka, are you there?" I asked.

"So, you kept your promise after all?" Waka whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, hugging him.

"I thought you'd be afraid of moi." Waka confessed.

"I'm not afraid of you; I know you wouldn't hurt me. Just relax oka-" I was cut off by my phone.

"Hello? WHAT? Oh man, that's awesome. I'll see ya there, I guess." I stammered. I hung up

"What's wrong?" Waka asked.

"Avery's going to come out in like 5 minutes. He'll see me with you!" I wailed.

"Would it be alright if I ate you, Just for a little while?" Waka asked.

"Sure but you better spit me out." I snarled. At first I was actually excited but when I saw sharp teeth and an intimidating mouth coming towards me, I had second thoughts. Waka engulfed my head and tightened his grip on me. Immediately, my head was doused in saliva. His teeth weren't clamping down on me and his tongue actually felt quite nice. I looked up, his mouth wasn't pink like a normal human, and it was blood red. And he was producing quite a lot of saliva. Suddenly I realized something. I wasn't going down his throat even though he engulfed half of my body. I assumed it must be something to do with nonvoreosis. By now I was covered in so much saliva I could barely see my clothes. I didn't have time to enjoy being in his mouth because he engulfed the other half of my body fairly quickly. I closed my eyes and relaxed, preparing to be sent down his throat.

"Are you ready Kamille?" Waka asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." I replied. Waka swallowed me very slowly and laid down. At first I was scared because his saliva and throat muscles were pushing me down quite fast. But then I remembered that he was going to free me, so I began to relax a little. After 5 seconds I slid into an area I identified as his stomach.

"You okay, Kamille?" Waka asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I actually like it in he-"

"Yo imp-eater, have you seen Kamille?" Avery cut in.

"What does she look like?" Waka asked.

"She's wearing a long purple robe, a purple hat, and a sparkling mask. She's a pink imp." Avery explained.

"I have not seen her." Waka lied.

"Well I heard her sneak out so she has to be around here somewhere!" Avery growled.

"Maybe she went back in le lair." Waka suggested.

"Well umm alright, but if you ate her, I will DESTROY YOU!" Avery snarled. As soon as Avery disappeared underground, Waka coughed me up.

"Thanks buddy." I mumbled, trying to clean off the saliva.

"Jump in le river, it will wash le saliva of you." Waka suggested. I jumped in the river and dove underwater. Waka was right; I'd never seen something wash off a mess so fast.

"Did it work?" Waka asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," I replied.

"Why would you doubt moi, Kamille? Why would I lie to you?" Waka asked.

"I'm not very familiar with wildlife." I confessed. Waka shook his head.

"Of course you're not, you're an imp, and your kind hates wildlife you want to destroy it. You doubted moi because you hated wildlife. Why won't you give wildlife a chance?" Waka ranted.

"Actually, I love wildlife. I have a secret stash of wildlife books hidden where my dad can't reach them. I've never experienced wildlife firsthand until recently so that's why I was surprised." I explained, climbing out.

"You don't look like any ordinary imp, Kamille. Do you hate being different?" Waka asked.

"I hate being ugly. I don't like pestering humans. I hate meat. I like nature. I wanted to learn about threats and famous imps in school. I want to have lunch and I like you." Kamille ranted.

"Wow, you're um different." Waka mumbled.

"Why didn't you want to put your burn in the water? Why did I have to go get an herb? What's going on?" I asked.

"If it weren't for le vore god, Katherine, I'd be in terrible shape. Le culprit is dead but I just can't let it go. Crying is le only way I can forget about it. I cry monself to sleep every night and it never gets any better. Plus I see terrible images when I look into water. Why did it have to be moi?" Waka wailed.

"It'll be okay, Waka he can't hurt you anymore. I'm sure whatever he did was mean and terrible, but karma caught up to him, he got what he deserved." I whispered, hugging Waka.

"If you want to know who this guy is I'll tell you." Waka offered.

"Please, I want to know who caused you so much pain." I replied.

"He was mon best ami, Zark le DARTbug hunter that is all I will tell." Waka informed, yawning.

"Are you okay, Waka?" I asked I didn't like the way he suddenly collapsed.

"I'm hungry." Waka wailed.

"When you catch the imp can you bring it back here?" I asked.

"Oui." Waka answered. He flew off, leaving me alone in the darkness.

"Hey imp, what are you doing?" A voice asked. I turned around and saw a green bouncing thing.

"I didn't know bugs could talk." I remarked.

"I'M NOT A BUG! MY NAME'S ISSUN! I'M AMMYS CELESTIAL ENVOY!" Issun growled.

"Who's Ammy?" I asked,

"She's the wolf I was riding. She has a son named Chibi. His father is Waka." Issun explained.

"Her son killed my unlikely friend. She said she was good and she didn't mean any harm but he just attacked her." I informed.

"I'll make sure to tell Ammy that. By the way, what are you doing out here?" Issun asked.

"Me and Waka are hanging out. He's imp-hunting right now." I answered.

"You DO realize he eats imps, right? I heard he wants to find out what pink imps taste like." Issun remarked.

"I saved his life so he won't eat me out of cold blood." I informed.

"Kamille, I'm back!" Waka hollered.

"Why are you hanging with HER? She's an imp for crying out loud!" Issun snarled.

"She's clearly not bad. She saved moi from Likal." Waka answered, eating the imp he caught. I was in awe. I've NEVER seen ANYONE eat like that before.

"Does he always eat imps that way?" I asked.

"Yes he does, he occasionally eats me but I can live with it." Issun replied. Waka engulfed the rest of the imp and swallowed. I glanced at his neck. There was a somewhat large bulge on it. One of my kin had been swallowed, and I did nothing to help them. When the lump disappeared, I collapsed. The imp was most likely in his stomach now; he'll be dead in a few hours.

"What's wrong, Kamille?" Waka asked.

"One of my kin was just eaten and I did nothing to help them. I FAIL as an imp!" I cried

"Hey, Waka, your kid killed that imp's unlikely friend. She said that she meant no harm and she was trying to be good but he killed her anyway." Issun informed.

"Merci for le information, Issun, he will be punished." Waka replied.

"I feel so awful." I informed.

"Why is that Kamille?" Waka asked.

"I snuck out to see you, the imps arch enemy! I know you would never eat me but I still feel bad! I didn't help that imp you just ate I should have helped it! I'm a terrible demon!" I wailed.

"Kamille, I hate seeing you sad I will do anything to make you feel better, even if it means not eating imps or not seeing you anymore." Waka whispered, hugging me.

"I won't stop seeing you and you don't have to quit eating imps. I only want you to keep this a secret." I replied.

"I will keep this a secret, and I know you will too." Waka vowed.

"I'm tired." I announced, yawning.

"I don't think it's a good idea to sleep out here. Dead fish and other demons will see moi with you and think I'm harming you. You should go back to le lair." Waka remarked.

"I'll see you at noon tomorrow. We'll go to that high plain; no imps will see us there." I hollered walking back.

"I'll see you tomorrow as well, Kamille." Waka screamed. I looked back at him. His best friend betrayed him, and he's dead. How can I tell that to the imps without telling them I've been meeting with Waka?


	6. Suspicion

"What were you doing out there?" Cel'Than snarled

"I was just taking a midnight walk." I lied

"I thought I told you Avery was going out at night?" Cel'Than growled.

"I forgot." I hissed. I really don't like arguing.

"All right, it better not ha-"

"Sorry to interrupt but I heard the dog was caught. What should we do with him?" One guard asked.

"He will be the sand monsters appetizer. Keep him in prison until then!" Cel'Than ordered.

"Umm, grandfather, can I go out at 12 tomorrow?" I asked.

"All right, but be back by three!" Cel'Than replied. i'm going to bed, see you-"

"I will not be here tomorrow. I must go to the forest to get a water sample; our current water is getting dirty." Cel'Than cut in.

"Well I like drinking dirty water." I confessed.

"Well we don't so that's why i'm getting a sample. If I like the taste we'll link the pipes to the water. If not we'll go to the city checkpoint or something." Cel'Than explained.

"Cel'Than, have you ever been betrayed by a friend?" I asked.

"No I haven't." Cel'Than replied.

"Well i'm going to bed." I announced.

"Good night!" Cel'Than hollered.

That night I dreamed. Me and Waka were on the high plain when a blizzard struck. Cathy told me that he wasn't affected by the cold but he was shivering in pain. When he stood up he looked AWFUL. he had scratches and stitches on his face. He had gaping wounds all over him. His clothes and helmet were ripped and he had two very bad black eyes. I heard some kind of voice whispering

"You can't escape addiction! I may be gone but addiction lives on!" Waka collapsed screaming in pain. I tried to help him but a giant creature blocked me. It looked like something out of a fantasy novel. It had two heads that looked quite similar to Waka's face but something about them was off. It had pitch black eyes and had blood red dragon-like necks that had spines on the top. Its body was pure grey and its legs and feet were black. It had red claws and very sharp teeth. Its tail was actually a black mamba. I tried my best to stop shaking but the creature could smell fear. The first head opened its mouth and I could see something black being charged up. I thought it was going to fire some kind of tar but instead it shot some kind of crystal at me. What happened next was too horrible for words. The crystal was jammed into my left arm and I began seeing these images of Waka. Addiction images I might add. I tried to fight the pain but it was too much and I collapsed.

"The comics, the DARTbugs and the creator are gone. however, the painful memories of them are still here! Addiction will never die!" That was the same voice i heard before. Before I could reply, I woke up.

"What the heck was that thing, It looked so, mythical and, nasty." I ranted.

"What looked so mythical and nasty?" Tracy asked.

"Um I had a dream and there was a monster in it." I explained.

"What did it look like?" Tracy asked. I didn't want to recreate the terrible nightmare, but I really didn't want to leave Tracy out in the cold.

"It was a wingless dragon that had 2 heads and a snake tail. The heads were human heads." I explained.

"I studied a similar creature. Its heads weren't just normal human heads. They looked like the imp-eater only much scarier. Each head had a bone in its mouth." Tracy ranted.

"That was the creature in my dream! Please tell me you know more about the thing." I screamed.

"Well she's been torturing fans of the imp-eater for 5 years until her owner killed her. Her name slipped my mind but I remember what species she was. She was a DARTbug, an ARTbug subspecies. Unlike the friendly ARTbugs, These things are DANGEROUS! They can scar people's minds and they are really hard to kill. She had a pretty bad impact on the imp-eater himself as well. Just looking at her was enough to make him cry. She was the DARTbug queen and a fairly good one at that! She protected ALL the DARTbugs like they were her ch-i"

"Why didn't Cathy's notes say anything about this?" I asked.

"Why on earth would Cathy want to learn about him?" Tracy snarled.

"Because she was interested in him, it's not a crime to be interested in the imp-eater. I have a feeling he's hiding something from people, not just imps. Maybe that bug is the reason he cries." I suggested.

"Kamille, it's not the DARTbug that's causing problems, it's the DARTbugs power source. It's the power source that causes most of the scarring. Those DARTbugs just try to pick off people who try to bypass it. They are usually unsuccessful but sometimes they do get them, like when people stupidly put the search settings to full view mode in unexplored territory." Tracy explained.

"Okay, this is what I heard, blah, blah, blah, fact, fact, fact, DARTbug." I confessed. I was actually listening; I just wanted to annoy her.

"Okay than maybe THIS will interest you, how to KILL a DARTbug." Tracy grunted.

"Procede," I mumbled. I didn't want to hear about killing things, but I can't leave Tracy out in the cold.

"There are 3 ways to stop them. One way is to delete the power source. Without the power source, the DARTbug has no reason to live so it dies. The second way is to put the power source in storage. This will cause it to fall asleep but it WILL awaken when the power source is brought out of storage. The final way is to kill it with either fire or acid. That will destroy the bug as well as the power source." Tracy ranted.

"That's fascinating, Tracy now can you please leave?" I asked.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave." Tracy snarled. 

"Mom, what would you do if you were being terrorized by a DARTbug?" I asked.

"DARTbugs, Kamille, they are NOT real, they're just a myth! If they were real, this place would be destroyed because they are HUGE!" Marie scolded.

"Tracy told me they're real. She told me about the DARTbug queen. She's dead now." I retorted.

"Well Tracy was telling you a demon fish tale. DARTbugs don't exist!" Marie hissed.

"Then why was one in my dream?" I asked.

"Wait a second; things don't appear in imp dreams unless they are real. That means DARTbugs are real. I've heard about the W. bug. She could give ANY creature a run for its money. Wh-"

"Mom, is she the DARTbug queen? If it is she's dead now." I cut in.

"Oh thank goodness, now all we have to do is get rid of the rest of them!" Marie squealed. I rolled my eyes and went to my room. I pulled out my laptop and went to the vore king and queen site. I read Waka's profile and, as expected it didn't mention the DARTbug. I closed my laptop and laid down, trying not to cry. Waka was terrorized by a DARTbug and nobody wants him to know, not even his friends. I knew I had to ask an expert so I snuck out of the house and went to see Cel'Than.

"Grandfather, how many DARTbugs were after the imp-eater?" I asked.

"Kamille, you scared me!' Cel'Than scolded.

"Sorry, but I just have to know, I want to fully understand him!" I replied.

"Well he was terrorized by 4 DARTbugs but they were so weak I don't think it would have mattered. That's probably the reason he eats imps! He wants to show those DARTbugs what hes made of! That ignorant BEAST," Cel'Than snarled.

"Hold on, I thought you were leaving today." I remarked.

"Zach volunteered to do it instead." Cel'Than informed.

"Yeah I just remembered. My mind was on my dream." I Confessed.

"What was your dream about?" Cel'Than asked.

"Well umm I saw Waka being attacked by a 2-headed DARTbug." I lied.

"Who's Waka?" Cel'Than asked.

"He's the imp eater, that's his real name." I informed

"How do you know this?" Cel'Than asked.

"I was looking at vore kings and queens. He's the Okami vore king." I answered.

"What a strange name, I'll make sure to let the imps know." Cel'Than remarked.

"Well I'll be meeting with Waka in 4 hours; I better put my real clothes on." I whispered


	7. Hiding place (vore)

"Waka, are you okay?" I wailed. I was walking towards the newly built stairwell when i saw Waka looking all beat up.

"What's wrong?" I wailed.

"Le man beat moi up!" Waka groaned.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wanted some rice so I asked him but I must have caught him in a really foul mood because he hurt moi bad!" Waka moaned.

"I can't go back in the imp-lair, Cel'Than will s-"

"Who's Cel'Than?" Waka cut in.

"The imp chief, he really hates you." I answered.

"Hey, Waka, what's the best way t- OH MY GOODNESS, HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A MEAN THING?" The man yelled.

"It wasn't me it was the man. He beat him up because Waka asked him for rice." I explained.

"I'll go get and umm, are you good-"

"He is my friend, it may sound crazy but we get along just fine." I cut in

"Okay than." The man mumbled.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Tama, le fireworks master. He's mon ami." Waka answered.

"Have you eaten, Waka?" I asked.

"I have not eaten and i'm starving!" Waka wailed. At first I was going to catch him and imp but I realized that people would see me as a traitor if they found out.

"Um do you like fruit? I have some with me." I offered.

"Merci, Kamille." Waka whispered. I pulled the fruit out and laid it beside him. Man I've never seen someone eat food so fast. While he was eating I put my hand on his hair. It wasn't rough or sharp like Cel'Than told me, it was SOFT!

"Why are you touching mon hair?" Waka asked his mouth full. Before I could reply, I heard an imp's voice.

"It's my dad, quick, get on the high plain!" I announced. Waka scooped me up and flew up to the high plain.

"Waka, we could have ta-"

"Why are you two up there?" a voice scolded.

"We're hiding." Waka replied.

"Can you come up here?" I asked showing myself.

"AN IMP, WAKA, EAT IT, BEFORE IT KILLS ME!" The man wailed.

"it's okay, Redbeard, she's friendly." Waka replied.

"Um, hi Red, my names Kamille, I'm the chief's granddaughter." I greeted.

"Hi, Kamille, go hunt bunnies while I look at him, It looks pretty bad." Redbeard demanded. I walked off but I didn't hunt bunnies. Instead, I ate grass. For some reason, i always liked the taste of it. I would sneak in the imp garden and eat grass at dinnertime.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" A voice asked. I looked up and saw a red imp.

"Um, i'm eating." I replied

"Why are you eating grass? Our kind eats meat and fish!" The imp scolded.

"Well I don't, get over it!" I scolded. "Kamille, is that imp bothering you?" Waka snarled.

"Yes he is." I replied. Waka grabbed the imp and licked him.

"Nobody messes with mon demon ami!" Waka snarled.

"D-D-Don't eat me!" the imp wailed. Waka ignored him and stuffed his head into his mouth. I watched him in awe. He was eating someone that threatened me; he was standing up for me. He was eating the imp like he hadn't eaten in a week. I never realized how ravenous he was until now. I swallowed in fear, wondering if I should flee.

"Kamille, what's wrong?" Waka asked.

"Um is that how you always eat?" I asked. Waka swallowed the imp and laughed.

"Non, Kamille, I only eat like that when i'm eating an imp I really hate. I really hate imps that give you a hard time for being different." Waka informed, licking me.

"Why did you just lick me, Waka? I'm covered in your spit!" I snarled.

"I'm just messing with you." Waka replied.

"Man, you're so cute; I'm surprised some of the female imps haven't fallen in love with you." I remarked.

"Kamille, is that you?" a voice asked. Waka flew away, leaving me alone.

"Kamille, what are you doing out here?" My dad asked.

"I'm resting." I lied.

"Be back in 30 minute-"

"Cel'Than told me to be back by three." I cut in.

"All right, be back by three." Zach mumbled. As soon as he entered the lair, Waka tackled me.

"Don't do that!" I snarled, trying to squirm free.

"I'll let you up if you agree to sleep with moi tonight." Waka informed.

"How am I going to do that?" I asked.

"Your kind isn't le only demon around here. Dead fish roam here and their lair is in Agata forest. We could sleep in a lair in Hana valley. Mon ami, Oki found it." Waka suggested.

"So I'll say that I met a dead fish and I want to have a sleepover with her. Then I'll go to my sister's hideout in Hana valley." I remarked.

"I would like to meet your sister, I won't eat her." Waka confessed.

"You already ate her, Waka. My dad told me." I mumbled, trying not to cry.

"Kamille, i'm so Desole. I don't deserve to be friends with you. I'm a dirty traitor, goodbye, Kamille!" Waka wailed. Before he could fly off, I grabbed his leg.

"Don't go, Waka, you didn't know she was my sister, you didn't even know me. Please don't go!" I wailed.

"All right, I'll stay." Waka mumbled, trying not to cry. I knew he was on the verge of crying. I didn't want to see him cry.

"I can't believe i'm doing this." I whispered. I walked up to Waka and hugged him.

"Kamille, i'm fine, please let go of moi." Waka demanded. I was not fooled by his firm tone, Waka was upset. So I did the only thing that I swore to myself I would never do. I kissed him.

"Ma Cherie, don't do that again!" Waka snarled I could see tears in his eyes.

"Waka, i'm trying to cheer you up. Your upset and when people are upset, others try and cheer them up!" I scolded.

"I'm Desole, ma Cherie; I shouldn't have snapped like that, can we hug?" Waka murmured.

"Okay," I mumbled. Waka immediately wrapped his arms around me. I forgot how a hug felt so it caught me off guard, plus Waka was touching me and I don't like him touching me. Eventually, I got enough courage to hug him back.

"I'm Desole I ate your sister!" Waka wailed.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." I mumbled, breaking the hug. For the next 10 minutes, Waka was silent; he watched the imp patrol set up traps. Suddenly, an imp fell in the river.

"I can't swim, I can't swim!" He howled. Before I could do anything, Waka flew down and scooped the imp out the water.

"The imp-eater just grabbed me, somebody help me, before i'm eaten!" Waka set the imp on the ground and licked him.

"EW, I'M COVERED IN THE IMP-EATERS SALIVA!" The imp wailed.

"I just saved your life!" Waka scolded.

"Why did you lick me?" The imp asked he was shaking in fear.

"Because I have to get a taste of you somehow," Waka mocked.

"Whatever just please leave me alone!" The imp hissed.

"As you wish," Waka mumbled.

"Everything we know about you is wrong." I whispered.

"What did you say, Ma Cherie?" Waka asked.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself." I lied.

"Well its almost 3, ma che-"

"What does ma Cherie mean?" I cut in.

"It means my darling." Waka informed.

"Waka, i'm flattered, but I only think of you as a friend." I confessed.

"I call all of my girl ami's that. Mon true love is for Amaterasu. Everyone else is just an ami." Waka explained

"Thanks for saving that imp. He should have been more grateful." I remarked.

"Admit it, ma Cherie, you laughed when I licked that imp." Waka mocked.

"Okay, okay, I laughed a little bit." I confessed.

"What if they find out about this, what will they do?" Waka asked.

"Worst case scenario, I get kicked out. But that's okay because I could run away with you." I answered.

"You wanna get licked?" Waka asked.

"No way," I hissed.

"So, you might be wondering why I have blood red insides and sharp teeth. The reason I have these is because, I digested a vampire and they have red insides are sharp teeth. I'm pretty sure that's le reason I love imp blood so mu-"

"Do you want some of my blood, Waka?" I asked.

"Maybe tonight, Kamille," Waka mumbled.

"So, I'll see you tonight, I guess." I whispered.

"It is 3:00 Kamille, you should go." Waka cried.

"I'll be back tonight, and you can lick my wound until it's dry." I vowed.

"Merci, ma Cherie, now go, don't get in trouble!" Waka replied, kissing my hand. It took me a while to get up; I was in so much shock. Waka actually KISSED me! We were going to sleep in the same room tonight, in my sister's lair no less. All I could do was pray that everything worked out.


	8. Sleepover

"Hey, Cel'Than can I ask you something?" I hollered.

"What is it, Kamille?" Cel'Than hissed he was clearly not in a good mood.

"Umm, I met this dead fish today and I was wondering if we could sleep over tonight. I'll be going over to her house." I lied.

"I'm fine with it, but you need to ask Zach about it." Cel'Than replied.

"Thanks, grandfather!" I screamed.

"No problem, Kamille," Cel'Than whispered

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I hollered.

"What's wrong, Kamille?" Zach asked.

"Umm can I have a sleepover with a dead fish i just met? I'll be going over to her house." I asked.

"All right, but be back by 10:00." Zach replied.

"Thanks, dad," I squealed. I went to my room and sat on my bed. I was actually having a sleepover with Waka, the imp's sworn enemy. I knew he wouldn't devour me in my sleep but I was still worried.

"Please don't make me have a bad dream again; for once in my life I want a good dream!" I wailed.

"Wait, you've been having nightmares?" Marie asked.

"Ever since i was 11," I answered.

"Kamille, I want you to see a doctor tomorrow, it's downright unusual for imps to have that many bad dreams in a row." Marie demanded.

"Fine," I grunted.

"Rest up and enjoy your sleepover, okay?" Marie demanded.

"Okay," I mumbled

At 7:00 I finished packing and headed out. Immediately i knew something was wrong. Waka wasn't anywhere in Hana valley.

"WAKA," I screamed! I was answered by silence. I swam over to her lair entrance and cried. Waka was probably hurt and I had no idea where he was.

"Kamille, why are you crying?' A voice asked.

"Waka, is that you?" I wailed.

"What's wrong, Ma Cherie? Why are you crying?" Waka asked.

"I didn't see you here, that's all." I confessed.

"Non need to worry, Ma Cherie, I was hunting." Waka informed.

"Before i could reply he activated the elevator.

"Shall we go in, ma Cherie?" Waka asked.

"Umm sure," I mumbled. We entered the elevator and looked at each other. Waka was smiling at me but I couldn't smile back. there was something about that smile that wasn't right. I assumed it was about this Zark man However, I didn't say anything, if he was thinking about his friend betraying him, and I don't want to make his problem worse.

"Well here we are, were in my sisters lair." I whispered.

"It could use a little spring cleaning." Waka remarked.

"Well it's been abandoned for a long time and it's your fault so clean it up!" I demanded.

"Whatever you say, Ma Cherie," Waka murmured. While he was cleaning I read over Cathy's notes. As I expected there was info about Zark but it didn't tell what he did.

"Ma Cherie, i'm done, can we do our thing?" Waka asked. I pulled out my dagger and scratched my arm.

"Drink until it's dry, buddy." I demanded. Waka began to lick my wound. His tongue was soft and it actually felt good. I had a hard time believing he wasn't a vampire. Finally, after 5 minutes, the blood stopped flowing out.

"Better?" I asked.

"Oui, much better," Waka replied, licking the blood off his face.

"So, how am I going to explain this cut to my dad?" i asked.

"Just tell him that you cut yourself with a knife." Waka suggested, stifling a yawn.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"Oui, I am." Waka answered.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you up in 3 hours" I demanded.

"Okay," Waka whispered. While he was sleeping I explored Cathy's lair. Waka did a good job; there wasn't a single cobweb in sight.

"Big sis, i'm sorry i'm friends with the person who killed you. Please don't frown upon me." I whispered. I sat down and cried it wasn't losing my sister that made me sad. It was the fact that I was going to sleep with Waka, in her lair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, sis, or your demon cat." I cried, looking at the bones of Gretel. For the next three hours I was silent. I stared at the ceiling, wondering if I should ditch Waka. Finally I stood up and went to Cathy's room.

"Waka, wake up, it's been three hours!" I whispered, shaking him.

"I'm up, ma Cherie." Waka mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know ma Cherie, what time do you need to be back?" Waka replied.

"10 in the morning," I informed.

"Do you want to talk about our Ami's?" Waka asked.

"Well my friend Tracy is a HUGE gossip. She really hates you and wants to kill you when she gets older. She hates grass and is allergic to bees." I informed.

"Anything else," Waka asked.

"Well she's almost always on her phone. She likes deserts. She ate a human once. She's obsessed with jewels and she's scared of mice." I ranted.

"Mon best ami, Oki can turn into a wolf. He eats namahages. He has nonvoreosis. He is angered quite easily. His parents were killed. His arch enemy is Kolimore. He stole le sacred sword of Wep'keer. Kai is his girlfriend. He's le chief of le Onias and he hates humid weather." Waka ranted.

"He sounds mean but he's your friend so he can't be." I remarked.

"You hungry," Waka asked.

"Yeah, what are you going to do, give me imp flesh?" I joked.

"Non, i'm going to give you my fruit." Waka replied, shaking his head.

"Um, thank you," I mumbled. Waka pulled out some kind of bag and gave me the fruit. I cautiously took a bite, it actually tasted really good.

"What do you think?" Waka asked.

"IT'S DELICIOUS!" I screamed.

"I suppose you're wondering how I got into imps." Waka mocked.

"I am, Waka," I whispered, resting my head on his lap.

"Amaterasu gave moi demon flesh when I was hungry. Around a week later I ate an imp whole. That wasn't le first person I ate whole though. Mon Tao trooper Abe lost his mask and as punishment. I ate him and digested him alive. A couple years later I began to really, really miss him so I revived him with le help of Amaterasu. Now we're really good Ami's and I actually let him eat mo-"

"How do you get eaten when you have that shield?" I asked.

"People can get eaten if they climb in someones mouth and jump down their throat." Waka cut in.

"Do you have nightmares?" I asked.

"Oui, but mon nightmares actually come true." Waka answered. He was trying not to cry.

"How do they always come true, is it a curse, or is it bad luck?" I asked.

"Kamille, I am a prophet. I can see what is yet to come. Mon nightmares always come true because that is le future.

"Have you had any dreams about me?" I asked.

"I've had a dream about mon best ami, Oki. We were on a beach, in our clothes and there was a white flash. I could feel some kind of cut on my gums. Mon gums were bleeding. Oki opened his mouth and HIS gums were bleeding as well. Suddenly a HUGE DARTbug appeared. It looked like it was made of sand. If fired two apricot colored crystals at us. That's when I woke up." Waka explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Oki's going to get attacked, I can feel it. But what he's going to get hit by is a mystery to moi." Waka whispered.

"Teach me French." I demanded.

"What?" Waka asked

"Teach me French." I repeated.

"Moi means me. Ma Cherie means my darling. Merci means thank you. Desole means sorry. Oui means yes. Non means no. Bonjour means hello. Le means the. Ami means friend. Mon means my. Adieu means farewell. Au revior means good-bye. Noir means black." Waka explained.

"Do you know more?" I asked.

"Oui, but I thought I would teach you le words i use le most." Waka replied.

"How did you learn so much French?" I asked.

"I took French class on le moon," Waka answered.

"So let me get this straight. You see what is yet to come by DREAMING?" I asked.

"Oui, that's how all prophets dream." Waka answered.

"Your accent is weird." I remarked.

"I know ma Cherie. Shall we go to sleep now? I know you're tired." Waka replied. I laid down and began to think about Zark and Waka. What did Zark do to Waka and what exactly happened to him? The only thing I could do is hope that Waka will tell me tomorrow


	9. The Truth

Chapter 9-The Truth

"Waka wake up," I wailed.

"What's wrong Kamille?" Waka groaned.

"You were shaking and sweating, I heard you scream and cry and I just had to wake you up." I explained.

"I was having a nightmare about you, ma Cherie." Waka confessed.

"Am I going to die?" I asked.

"All I saw was le teeth of a yellow beast. You and moi were being inhaled by it. I was protected by mon shield and that's when I woke up." Waka explained.

"Oh no, am I, no, it can't be, it's not true!" I wailed.

"What's wrong?" Waka asked.

"Before I tell you, I want to know what's going on. I had a dream. You were scratched up. And the W. bug attacked me. What's going on?" I demanded.

"Kamille, you had a dream, about moi." He bit his lip and shed a few tears.

"What's going on, Waka is it about Zark?" I asked.

"I saved Zark from an imp 8 years ago. For le next two years we were so close it wasn't even funny. He even became a DARTbug hunter, but I didn't know until recently. Then one day, The Addiction King bit him in le leg while he was fighting a yaoi DARTbug. At first he didn't think much of it, and I didn't either, but a week later he told moi that he wanted to draw addiction comics. He's a sane artist so I thought he was joking, and then I remembered the bite-mark. The addiction kings bite can cause people to draw le addiction fetish. At first I wasn't worried, but for the next few years he avoided moi completely. After 3 long years I looked at his gallery. He, he, he, he, h-"

"Waka you're getting all worked up, lay down!" I cut in. Waka laid down and coughed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I get nervous when I tell this story." Waka answered.

"Go on keep talking. I won't judge you." I demanded.

"I looked in his gallery and I saw it. he tried to drug moi; mon best ami tried to drug moi! I ran to a cave and began to cry. It's hard to forget someone you've known for so long. I stayed there for about a week, living on grass and gargoyles. However, those ran out and I nearly starved to death. Thankfully, Oki and Kai heard moi and Oki caught an imp. Zark told le public not to laugh but i still wanted revenge. A week later, I got it. I digested le person that caused moi so much pain and suffering. But that wasn't the end of it. Whenever I'm in a natural disaster I break out into all kinds of injuries. Scratches and stitches represent smoke. Open wounds represent drink. Torn clothes represent drugs. Noir eyes represent name calling. If they stay in character they only get one black eye. However, if they are out of character, they get two black eyes. Le only way to cure it is to eat people who have something to do with your suffering. Soon le addiction king woke up and moi and this guy named Mario tried to kill him. We were both unsuccessful, but Oki came in just in time and ate him. however, not even that could cure my condition. I've had to eat some of my fangirls because they liked Zarks comics. Who knew a stupid looking monster could cause so much pain to one person." Waka cried.

"Waka, that's terrible, what did this Zark guy look like?" I asked.

"He had fiery red hair and had light brown skin. He wore solid black armor and had braces. He always wore gloves and he had pure gold boots. He carried an axe at all times." Waka explained.

"He sounds like a cool looking guy. Anything else I need to know?" I asked

"He was a vampire. He was a vegetarian, don't worry. When I died, he pulled out one of his fangs and put it on moi. According to Ammy, he's the one who told Kat I died. I thank him for that, and… I forgive him for what he did to moi. It took moi this long, this long to forgive mon dead ami. What have I become?" Waka wailed.

"Waka, how did you get into imps?" I asked.

"Well um, Amaterasu game moi demon flesh when I was hungry. It tasted so good so I began to hunt and kill imps for their meat. But there was a drought one year and I was too weak to hunt, so there was only one option. I had to swallow it alive. It was a rather enjoying experience so I began to swallow them whole. But that imp wasn't le first person I devoured like that. That would go to mon twin brother Wawku. I discovered he stole Kagura's flute so I decided to eat him. I spat him out but he kept the flute. During le tribes destruction, Mon mom and dad were devoured by a demon, leaving moi and Wawku. Both of us made it to le ark but Wawku was in terrible shape, he wasn't going to last much longer. He begged moi to eat him, so he could die inside moi. I ate him, and he died when I got to le celestial plain. I think I know why Zark did that to moi. Le current prophet came to mon parents' house at a party and told mon parents I would survive a deadly fetish, but I would be mentally scarred. Of course, I didn't know because I was in le basement, but when I had a dream of a giant beast devouring halos, they told moi. Kamille, I apologize for chatting so much, but I've never told anyone about this before." Waka explained.

"Waka, I, I don't know what to say. Everyone thinks you're a heartless monster who has no emotion. But they're wrong, horribly wrong. Your family was killed. Your best friend betrayed you. You'll mentally never recover from something. Without Katherine, you'd be addicted and unhealthy. You have feelings; you're not the monster imps say you are. Sure you may devour us, but it's not entirely your fault. It's the sun gods fault. Your brother died inside of you. I'm sure you have had many near death experiences when we hibernated. You're not evil, you're misunderstood." I wailed.

"Kamille, would you like moi to take mon hat off?" Waka asked.

"Yes, please take it off; I want to see your hair." I whispered. Waka took off his hat, revealing long, golden hair.

"Holy cow, that's long!" I screamed.

"Oui, it is long. That's one of le traits of le moon tribe. Everyone had long, golden hair." Waka informed.

"Waka, why did you die? Why didn't anyone help you?" I asked.

"Kaguya thought I was mon twin brother, who was a HUGE pervert. She refused to help moi even though I said I wasn't him. I died and fell into a pool of water. Kaguya thought I was Wawku and scolded moi for taking her flute. That time I was able to straighten things out with her and we've been best Ami's ever since." Waka answered.

"Well I don't know how to say this but the imps captured your son. They plan to feed him to the sand monster before he devours his sacrifice. I would help, but he killed my unlikely friend." I informed. Waka stayed silent for a minute, at first I thought he was mad and I prepared to make a break for it, but instead he sighed.

"I take full responsibility for what Chibi did. I understand that le imps want revenge. I will allow them to take their revenge, whatever le cost. Le cost is Chibiterasu's life. I will miss him dearly." Waka whispered trying not to cry. For 5 minutes the room was silent, I could see Waka was waiting for me to say something.

"Waka, I know how much you love your son; I'll try and find a way to free him." I remarked.

"You will?" Waka asked.

"Yes, I will, now tell me how a dog could be your biological son." I demanded.

"Amaterasu and Chibiterasu have human forms on le Celestial plain. Sakigami, the 1st monkey god wedded moi and Amaterasu. Her wedding dress was very beautiful." Waka informed.

"I bet you were very beautiful-"

"Ma Cherie, boys are not beautiful they are handsome." Waka cut in.

"Okay, I bet you were handsome in your tux." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"I don't wear tuxedos; they're too formal for moi." Waka informed.

"Well what did you wear then?" I asked.

"Mon normal clothes," Waka answered, kissing me.

"Thank you, Waka." I whispered.

"Its 10 you should go," Waka whispered.

"Waka, I will protect you until I die." I vowed


	10. Sleepless Night

"Kamille, how'd your sleepover go?" Tracy hissed.

"Tracy I wanted to spend some time with my new friend, it's got nothing on you." I remarked.

"But why didn't you invite me?" Tracy asked. I could tell she was about to cry.

"I wanted some one on one time with her, maybe we could have a sleepover tonight?" I lied.

"I can't tonight; I'm having a sleepover with Avery." Tracy replied.

"Tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Sure," Tracy mumbled.

"By the way, do you know about Zark?" I asked.

"Zark is a vampire. He found a tablet that makes him able to live on just one kind of food. Since he hated blood, he lived on apples. I heard that he tried to drug someone, and that person eventually ate him. That's all I know." Tracy explained.

"Well I know who he tried to drug." I informed.

"Really, who is it?" Tracy asked.

"Tracy please, please, please don't tell anybody about this. Keep it between you and me!" I wailed.

"I won't tell, Kamille, your secrets safe with me." Tracy vowed.

"Well on my first day out I saw Waka being carried by something. It turned out to be Likal, one of his haters. She was going to summon a hand to take him to a place with no food. I wasn't going to let that happen, so I chopped down a tree, which stopped her. He didn't eat me he, he, he hugged me. That night I went out to see him but I forgot Avery was going out that night. He offered to eat me and I agreed. It was a surprisingly-"

"What was it like inside of him, tell me!" Tracy cut in.

"It was warm and wet and he had blood red insides." I answered.

"Wow, that's umm I don't know what to say." Tracy mumbled.

"Then I actually got to see him eat an imp. It was a rather fascinating sight. We also met yesterday. He actually ate an imp that was bugging me. I told him about my sister, and he now regrets eating her. An imp fell in the water and he saved him. We had a sleepover last night and I found out he's a prophet so all the nightmares he has come true. He likes imp blood so I cut myself and let him lick my wound. When we woke up he told me about his past. Waka was the person Zark tried to drug. Zark was bitten by the addiction King and tried to drug Waka. He had a brother named Wawku, who made it to the ark but would not make it. He asked Waka to eat him and he complied. Wawku died when Waka reached the celestial plain. Likal actually killed him once. He didn't do anything wrong and Likal killed him. If it weren't for Zark, he'd still be dead. It's the white wolfs fault that Waka eats imps. She gave him demon flesh when he was hungry. When he's in natural disasters he breaks out into scratches, open wounds, ripped clothes and he gets two black eyes. Promise you won't tell anyone." I continued.

"I have no words to express how shocked I am Kamille. You've been hanging out with the person that can wipe us out. Why would I keep this a secret?" Tracy snarled.

"Because he likes me, and he wants to be friends with me! Please keep it a secret, Tracy if you're a true friend you would keep this a s-"

"Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone." Tracy cut in.

"Thank you, Tracy." I whispered.

9:00 PM

"Kamille, time for bed, the sand monster will be rising tomorrow night!" Marie demanded.

"Okay," I hollered. I collapsed on my bed and began to cry. People think the imp-eater is heartless, but he's not. His sons going to get eaten tomorrow night,

"Why must people betray each other?" I wailed. Suddenly, I got an idea. I got out my notebook and began writing. It didn't take me long to write perhaps my most relatable piece yet

WHY?  
>Why must everyone be the same?<br>Why can't we choose who our friends are?  
>Why must people judge?<br>Why must we sneak out to see the ones we love?  
>Why do we have to keep secrets?<br>Why can't we be who we are?  
>Why won't friends stop betraying each other?<br>Why can't nightmares just be nightmares?  
>Why won't people stop killing each other?<br>Why won't people listen?  
>WHY?<p>

"Kamille, are you writing poems again?" Marie asked.

"It's how I express my feelings, mom!" I snarled.

"I told you to go to bed." Marie snarled. I put my notebook away and stared at the ceiling. I just couldn't fall asleep. The thought of Waka addicted is just, sickening. I finally got out my laptop and searched him. It took a while but I found pictures of Zarks comics. They were gone but people were posting the creepiest part of them on a support website for vore kings. I almost vomited right then and there. How could someone do such a vile thing to his or her friend?

"ZARK, I HATE YOU!" I screamed.

"Who's Zark?" Zach asked.

"A human, he stole my necklace." I lied.

"Oh," Zach mumbled.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Marie asked.

"Mom I can't sleep, nothings working." I wailed.

"Well I guess you can play on your laptop until you get tired." Marie mumbled.

"Really," I asked.

"Really," Marie echoed. I sighed and went to Waka's profile on the vore king website. It had a biography of him, which turned out to be interesting. I learned where he got the flute and how he became a prophet. I even learned that he was the reason evil was in the world. I tried not to tear up when I read that part. He must have felt so bad. He wore that hat to hide his hair. Next I looked at his family. Wawku was actually pretty cute. It's a shame he couldn't make it. His mom was so pretty. She was a very lucky woman. She had 2 amazing and beautiful kids. His dad was okay; I didn't like how he yelled at Waka for eating animals. He has a lot of nice fans too. His facts were umm okay. I learned that he loves eating Abe when he finds disturbing WakaXAbe art. He had 10 honor sources and has a creation named Kurow. It turns out he has a condition called post fetish disorder. All those injuries that appear during disasters are symptoms of the disease. I actually shivered a little bit when I read about his abilities. He has shrinking magic and he can walk on water. His throat muscles can shrink prey and he is immune to being eaten. He has quite a lot of friends. His greatest non-romantic girlfriend is the vore god. Her story wasn't really that sad. She was betrayed and she had to terrorize a kingdom. So she was never bad, she just wanted to go home. Mario was a hero who once ran to Nippon to escape being a prisoner. People are saying untrue things about him, which is not nice at all. Abe is a Tao trooper who really looks up to Waka. He used to be a vegetarian until he promise Mario he would quit if he got bad luck, which he did. I still wasn't tired so decided to look at other vore kings, it was going to be a long night.


	11. Betrayel

"Kamille, did you get any sleep last night?" Marie asked.

"I didn't, I was worried about stupid things I guess." I mumbled.

"Well Tracy went to talk to Cel'Than and Zach is going to pick out the old imp so it's just me and you." Marie ranted. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror. My eyes were blood red and I had bags under them.

"Kamille, sleep now," Marie demanded. I yawned and climbed back into bed. Daylight always makes me sleepy so getting to sleep was no problem at all.

"Cel'Than can I talk to you," Tracy asked.

"What's wrong, Tracy?" Cel'Than hissed.

"It's about Kamille. I told her I wouldn't tell but I'm worried about her. Please listen!" Tracy whispered.

"What is it?" Cel'Than growled.

"Kamille's been hanging out with the imp-eater. She saved him from one of his haters and they've been meeting ever since. She let him eat her and they had a sleepover and she let him drink her blood." Tracy ranted.

"So THAT'S where Kamille's been disappearing too! She's been hanging with the one person who could wipe out our species! Do you know anything else about this imp-eater?" Cel'Than snarled.

"Well, according to Kamille, his best friend tried to drug him. He breaks out into all kinds of injuries when hes in a natural disaster. His brother died inside him. He was actually KILLED for no reason! If it weren't for Zark he'd be dead! He's a prophet so all his nightmares come true." Tracy explained.

"Honestly, it all seems like one big sob story. I don't believe one word of it! Thank you for telling me, Kamille will be punished!" Cel'Than replied.

"Please don't be too hard on her." Tracy wailed.

"Kamille, why must you be an imp, mon prime food source," Waka wailed. He sighed and laid down. He just ate a black imp and was relaxing on the high plain, thinking about the imp lair.

"Hey, imp-eater, face us!" A voice hissed. Waka rolled over and saw 7 imps staring down at him.

"Bonjour imps, what can I do for you? And by the way, mon name is Waka." Waka growled.

"Cel'Than wants to see you." One imp informed.

"For what," Waka asked.

"He wants to ask you a couple questions that's all." Another lied.

"When i'm done answer-"

"When you're finished we'll let you go." the first imp lied.

"Okay, okay I'll go!" Waka snarled. He got up but as soon as he did he was beaten to a pulp.

"Did you really think we'd let you go? We're going to throw you in a pit where you cannot teleport!" The 3rd imp mocked.

"I can fly out with my hat and shoes!" Waka mocked.

"well we'll just confiscate those items!" The 4th imp mocked. They grabbed Waka and carried him to the lair

"Marie is Kamille awake?" Cel'Than asked.

"She just woke up." Marie answered.

"I would like to speak with her in private." Cel'Than informed.

"Kamille, Cel'Than wants to speak with you!" Marie hollered.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Come to my office, now!" Cel'Than snarled.

"Why do you sound so angry?" I asked.

"I'll let you know when we get to my office." Cel'Than replied. I didn't know what to do. The only thing Cel'Than could be mad about was me seeing Waka, but Tracy swore to never tell anyone.

"We're here!" Cel'Than announced. He opened the office door and I sat in a chair.

"Tracy told me you have been meeting with the imp-eater. Is that true?" Cel'Than asked. I almost lost my breakfast right on Cel'Than carpet. Tracy told Cel'Than my secret, and she promised she wouldn't. I tried not to cry, my best friend betrayed me, and I have no more friends.

"Is it true?" Cel'Than asked.

"Yes it's true." I mumbled.

"Do you know how dangerous that-"

"He said he would never eat me unless it's for protection or I ask him to eat me. He would never eat me out of cold blood!" I scolded.

"That guy is a cold, heartless killer! He has no emotions or feelings, all he cares about is eating and kill-"

"That's not true! His best friend tried to drug him. When he's in natural disasters he breaks out into all kinds of injuries. His entire FAMILY was killed! He was killed for no reason and all his nightmares come true because he's a prophet. He nearly DIED saving Ammy; he brought the evil to the world by accident. He cries in the night because he can't get over his near addiction experience! His brother died inside him! When he saw his friends comics he almost DIED OF STARVATION! The white wolf gave Waka imp flesh when he was hungry, it's the white wolfs fault that he eats imps. Hes not the monster you say he is. He saved an imp from drowning for crying out loud!" I screamed.

"Kamille, is all that true?" Cel'Than asked.

"It's true, Waka told me." I answered.

"Kamille I believe you but you still have to be punished. I'm sorry to do this to you, but you're going to be sacrificed to the sand monster." Cel'Than mumbled.

"Cel'Than, please don't. I love my life so much, why does it have to be me. I have a life to live. Don't do this to me!" I wailed.

"It's decided, Kamille, now go in that room!" Cel'Than snarled. I sat up and walked into the room.

"Cel'Than why are you doing this, please don't sacrifice me!" I wailed.

"I'm done talking Kamille, goodbye!" Cel'Than growled. I sat down and cried. I was being sacrificed just for liking Waka. What's worse is that Waka would never see me again, and he would become even more depressed.

"Waka, i'm so sorry!" I wailed.

"Attention all imps, I have good news! My imps have caught the infamous imp-eater! We will throw him in a pit where he won't be able to teleport!" Cel'Than announced.

"Take off your shoes and hat!" One imp demanded. Waka sighed and took off his hat and shoes. Cel'Than grabbed them and put them in a bag.

"Has Kamille been hanging out with you?" Cel'Than asked.

"Oui, she has, why do you ask?" Waka answered.

"I told her not to do that and she did it anyway. For that both you and her will be sacrificed to the sand monster-" Before he could finish, Waka lunged out and bit Cel'Than.

"Let go of me you useless beast!" Cel'Than hissed.

"Non way, your blood tastes amazing!" Waka mumbled. Cel'Than pulled out his sword and rapidly stabbed Waka in the neck.

"Nobody lays a finger on my blood, fool!" Cel'Than snarled.

"Cel'Than, who told you about this," Waka asked.

"Tracy did. Kamille told her that is all I will tell!" Cel'Than answered.

"Well if you dump moi down there I'll kill le sand monster and feed on its flesh! Mon teeth are strong enough to crush bone. You won't get rid of moi, ever!" Waka snarled.

"That's fantastic, Waka, but meat doesn't last forever, and when it runs out, your dead!" Cel'Than mocked.

"It's not mon fault that I love to eat imps. Amaterasu fed moi imp flesh when I was hungry. It's her fau-"

"Send him to the sacrificial lair!" Cel'Than cut in.

"Cel'Than, what's going on?" Zach asked.

"I caught the imp-e- I mean Waka. He will be thrown into the sand monster pit." Cel'Than informed.

"I'm not talking about that Cel'Than. Where's Kamille?" Zach snarled.

"She's in my office doing work for me. Now go!" Cel'Than lied.

"Are you sure?" Zach snarled.

"Your daughter is fine, Zach. She has been sneaking out to see Waka so she will be doing work for me today as punish-"

"He slashed mon throat!" Waka cut in. Zach ran over and looked at his neck.

"Cel'Than, what have you done?" Zach wailed.

"But he-he-he'll wipe us out!" Cel'Than protested.

"Zach, Kamille's going to be sacrificed to le sand monster, please save us when you can. If you do, I won't eat you." Waka moaned.

"Is he dead?" Cel'Than asked.

"No, Cel'Than he's not dead, he's just unconscious." Zach mumbled.

"Zach, do not interfere with the sacrificial ceremony. If you do you will be banished, understand?" Cel'Than snarled.

"Cel'Than you're sacrificing your own granddaughter, what's wrong with you?" Zach hissed.

"She's a disgrace to the imps, she must go!" Cel'Than hissed.

"You're a horrible grandfather, Cel'Than. If I were chief YOU would be the sacrifice. You can't just take away my daughter; she means the world to me! She may be different but that's why I love her! Please let her go!" Zach wailed.

"No, it's done, my decision is final!" Cel'Than snarled.

"I already lost one daughter; I don't want to lose another one!" Zach wailed.

"We're done talking," Cel'Than hissed.

"I know karma will get you someday!" Zach cried.

"Send Waka to the sacrificial room!" Cel'Than demanded. The 2 imps scooped up Waka and carried him out.

"I'll be watching you, Zach, traitors must go!" Cel'Than hissed. He left the room laughing to himself.

"I won't let you win, Father, I will save Kamille and Waka, i will save them if it's the last thing I do!" Zach wailed


	12. Punishment (vore)

"Waka, are you okay?" I wailed. I didn't like the massive scratch on his neck.

"Cel'Than stabbed ma neck!" Waka cried.

"Waka, I noticed that you said you-"

"The first person I same-size vored was Wawku, but I don't like talking about him. I only tell my closest ami's about him. So when a complete stranger or a so-so ami asks moi, I bring up Abe." Waka explained.

"Waka, I'm so sorry for telling Tracy. I thought she would keep it to herself, she vowed to not tell a soul. But she didn't. She told Cel'Than and now I'm going to be sacrificed." I wailed.

"You will not, ma Cherie. Your father will save you he said he would. Even if he doesn't, you won't be sacrificed, I have a plan." Waka whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm immune to being eaten, so I'll make sure I will be facing le sand monster. The shield will protect moi and stop him from inhaling. I'll eat you so you won't get hurt by le fall and I'll kill le monster." Waka explained.

"But, neither of us will be able to get out." I wailed.

"Le imps will get you out ma Cherie, they care about you. I'll die as a hero, saving mon unlikely ami." Waka whispered.

"No, Waka, I won't leave you to die, if you die, I die with you." I wailed.

"Ma Cherie, I understand. I will not eat you if mon life depends on it, you are mon unlikely ami. I will never leave you. If you die, I die too!" Waka wailed.

"I'm confident that Zach will save us. He said I meant the world to him, and so did Cel'Than, but Cel'Than was lying." I wailed.

"Ma Cherie." Waka whispered.

"Yes?" I mumbled.

"Merci for saving ma life, I will never forget that. Likal was healed because she vowed to never hurt moi again. I have nothing to worry about anymore. I accept my upcoming death." Waka whispered. "No problem, Waka, I just couldn't let him do that to you." I replied.

"Do you have an herb? Mon neck wound hurts." Waka asked. I pulled out an herb and pressed it against Waka's neck.

"It's disappearing." I informed. Waka didn't answer.

"The sacrificial ceremony is in 10 minutes, change into the sacrificial robe!" Cel'Than announced. I walked into the closet and looked at the robe. I sighed and put it on.

"You look beautiful, Ma Cherie." Waka whispered.

"How can you say that without shedding a tear? I'm going to be sacrif-"

"MA CHERIE, YOU WILL NOT BE SACRIFICED. MY SHIELD WILL STUN LE SAND MONSTER SO WE'LL PLUMMET DOWN. I'LL EAT YOU TO PROTECT YOU FROM LE FALL THEN I'LL KILL LE MONSTER!" Waka snarled.

"Waka, I don't want to die of starvation, I want to be digested by you. I want to die inside someone I love." I whispered.

"Kamille, I'm sorry about everything, I'll miss you darling-"

"Mom, Waka has a plan, he'll protect me, we'll plummet down and unless Zach comes to save us, I will let Waka digest me, and he'll starve himself. He can't live without me, and I can't live without him." I explained.

"I will tell Zach, don't worry." Marie whispered, putting her hand through the bars. I touched her hand and squeezed her fingers. I could be seeing my mom for the last time.

"Waka, take care of her," Marie whispered.

"I will, Marie." Waka vowed, hugging me.

"It's time for the ceremony," Cel'Than announced.

"Zach, please save us!" I wailed

"WHERE IS MY SACRIFICE?" The Monster snarled.

"They're here!" One guard announced.

"I WANT THE HUMAN FIRST!" The Monster snarled.

"As you wish," Cel'Than replied.

"YOU GOT ME AN IMP TOO! I'D KNEW YOU'D GIVE IN!" The monster mocked. The Monster opened his mouth and began inhaling.

"Your breath is nasty!" Waka snarled. The Monster ignored and kept inhaling.

"Were done here," Cel'Than hissed, walking out. Suddenly, the Monster let out a piercing wail. Waka's shield was attacking The Monster.

"Go ahead Waka, I'm ready!" I wailed. The second we began to fall, Waka engulfed my head. I looked at his mouth, it was pure red and he had razor sharp teeth. His tongue was soft, very soft. "Eat me faster; I want to be inside you!" I wailed. Waka grabbed my legs and shoved the rest of me in his mouth. "Swallow me, Waka, please swallow!" I wailed. Waka sighed and swallowed. I didn't even fight when his throat muscles pulled me down. It was slimy and wet, but I didn't care. I could feel his throat muscles shrink me so I'd fit in his stomach. Eventually I reached his stomach, I was in Waka's stomach and unless Zach came, it would be my resting place. I yawned and put my head on the stomach walls. I actually liked it in his stomach, and I would do anything to sleep inside him. I could feel Waka hit the ground. I could tell he wasn't moving, but he wasn't dead, he can't die from falling. "Waka, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm going to get us out of here, Kamille, don't worry!" Waka vowed.

"Waka, DON'T!" I wailed. Waka tried to teleport but he was countered with a sharp pain in his chest. "Waka, you can't teleport here! We need to wait for Zach!" I scolded. Waka ignored me and continued to try and teleport but each time he was countered by a sharp pain.

"Ha, like our little trap?" You can't get out no matter how hard you try! Face it, Waka your time is UP! Kamille is inside the sa-"

"Non, Cel'Than, she's inside MOI and if you don't free us I WILL digest her AND kill le Sand Monster!" Waka cut in.

"Spit her out, NOW!" Cel'Than demanded.

"Non, if I go down, she'll go down with moi. I can't live without her and she can't live without moi." Waka scolded.

"Very well, enjoy your injuries!" Cel'Than hissed. Before Waka could reply, a loud noise pierced the air.

"I don't feel anything." Waka remarked.

"Well someone does." Cel'Than mocked.

"Kamille are you okay?" Waka asked. I tried to answer but I couldn't. I didn't know where the pain was coming from. Then it hit me, like a rock. Cel'Than was hurting me with his mind.

"Waka, I looked you up on a vore king website. You had a nice family you had amazing friends. I really wish our time wasn't so short." I wailed. "That's nonsense Kamille, you'll be okay, and I know you will, Zach told moi he would save you. I don't know what kind o-" He was interrupted by an explosion. Cel'Than dropped a bomb on Waka, severely injuring him.

"Stupid imp-eater," Cel'Than hissed.

"WHERES MY SACRIFICE," The Monster snarled.

"I'll go get you an old imp to eat. After that I will treat you to a little wolf god." Cel'Than answered.

"WELL HURRY UP! I'M STARVING!" The Monster snarled.

"Okay, Okay, I'll hurry!" Cel'Than hollered.

"GO, NOW!" The Monster hissed.

"Waka, are you okay?" I asked.

"Ma Cherie, I'm going to faint soon, I just want to tell you that I love you and if Zach saves you and I don't Wake up in time, I just want you to know that I love you so much and I'm extremely Desole for all this. If I-"

"Waka, you'll wake up in time, I know you will, now go to sleep." I cut in.

"Kamille, Cel'Than dropped a bomb on moi, He dropped it right on mon head, when I'm hit with things that would normally kill a person I faint and I wake up an hour later. If this c-"

"Waka, how long, at the least, does food stay in the stomach?" I asked.

Two hours," Waka answered.

"How long will you be out?" I asked.

"One hour," Waka answered.

"I'll be fine, Waka, one hour in your stomach won't kill me. You ate me like 5 minutes ago so I'll be fine, you're going to faint soon, Waka, lay down." I whispered. Waka laid down and shed tears.

"Waka, it's okay, you can cry, I won't judge you" I scolded.

"Are you sure, Ma Cherie?" Waka asked.

"Yes, cry," I whispered. Waka started crying, I never heard him cry before.

"Waka, you'll be okay. Cry if you want, but please remember that you'll be fine." I whispered. Waka ignored me and continued crying. I curled up and tried not to cry myself. I wanted to comfort him, but I couldn't because I was inside him.

"Waka, you're getting tired, please rest." I whispered. As if on cue, Waka's crying became softer and softer before stopping altogether. He finally fainted.

"Zach, I'm hurt, Waka's hurt, I'm inside my unlikely friend, please help me. Waka's not evil, he's not heartless, and I heard him cry just before he fainted. He needs attention, and so do I. Cel'Than is choosing an imp, he's not in the monsters room, and you can save us!" I ranted.


	13. The rescue

"I can't believe she's gone." Zach wailed.

"Zach, she can't be gone, Waka said he would take care of her, she's alive, in the pit, and you need to save her. Kamille left her sword here. Use it to kill the monster." Marie whispered.

"But what am I going to do about Cel'Than?" Zach asked.

"Find someone to distract him." Marie suggested.

"Tracy, are you home?" Zach asked.

"Where's Kamille?" Tracy asked.

"Cel'Than tried to sacrifice her because she was meeting with Waka. I need someone to distract Cel'Than while I kill the monster." Zach explained.

"Wait, Cel'Than did WHAT to Kamille? Oh man, this is all my fault, it my fault your daughters stuck down there. I told Cel'Than and I thought he would go easy on her but I was wrong! I'll distract him and I'll get Avery to get Waka's hat and shoes." Tracy ranted.

"Wait, you're going to save Waka too?" Zach asked.

"Yes, I was wrong about him, we were all wrong about him. He's not heartless; I'm determined to save them both!" Tracy confessed.

"Go distract him. I'll call Kamille!" Zach hollered.

"Okay" Tracy replied.

"Waka, wake up, I'm not digesting but I want to talk to you, this may be the last time we see each other-" I was cut off by my phone.

"Oh man, I left my phone out of Waka! Buddy, Wake up, wake up!" I wailed. Surprisingly, Waka woke up.

"Answer my phone!" I demanded.

"Bonjour, Non, its Waka. Oui, I did eat her. It was for protection, Zach; she wouldn't have survived le fall. I'm too weak to spit her out! You're going to save us? Merci, Zach, if you do, I won't eat you. Au revior, Zach," Waka ranted.

"Is Zach really coming to save us?" I asked.

"Oui, he is. Tracy is going to distract Cel'Than. Avery is going to get your hat and shoes. Zach is going to kill le monster." Waka exclaimed.

"Oh thank goodness, my dad's going to save me!" I squealed.

"Avery, what are you doing?" One imp asked.

"I'm going to burn Waka's hat and shoes in my fireplace." Avery lied.

"Good boy, Avery." The imp mocked. Avery cautiously pulled back the curtains of the stage.

"Where's the bag?" Avery hollered.

"Should be near the front," The imp answered. Avery picked up the bag and darted out of the room.

"Okay, how's it going Tracy? He's coming out with the old imp? Well distract him!" Avery announced.

"Please don't sacrifice me, I Have 2 grandchi-"

"You got the white rock, so you have to be sacrificed." Cel'Than cut in.

"Chief, I found something AMAZING in the garden!" Tracy squealed.

"What is it?" Cel'Than asked.

"I found Waka's katana!" Tracy squealed.

"Well let me see it!" Cel'Than demanded. Tracy cautiously opened the garden door and looked around.

"It's somewhere in the garden!" Tracy informed.

"Are you doing this just to distract me?" Cel'Than asked.

"Cel'Than, Waka dropped his Katana and I put it in the garden. If you can find it, then you can have it." Tracy explained.

"If this is a trick, I WILL sacrifice you, got that?" Cel'Than snarled.

"Look, you won't be disappointed!" Tracy demanded

"Hey Zach coast is clear!" Tracy hollered. Zach cautiously entered the room and pulled out my sword.

"SO YOUR MY SACRIFICE, EH?" The Monster mocked.

"Release my daughter!" Zach demanded.

"NEVER, SHE IS MY PRISONER!" The Monster mocked.

"Release her or it'll kill you!" Zach demanded.

"NEVER, SHE IS INSIDE THE HUMAN, SHE IS DONE FOR, THE HUMAN WILL DIGEST HER AND I WILL STARVE THE HUMAN! THEY WILL DIE BY MY HANDS! I WILL ALSO GET RID OF EVERY SI-" That did it; Zach raised my sword and threw it at the sand monster, stabbing it in the heart. "NOOOOOOO, MY SACRIFICE HAS SACRIFICED ME!" The Monster wailed. It then exploded into millions of sand particles.

"Waka, are you down there?" Zach hollered.

"Oui I am. Please get mon hat and shoes. I'll be able to fly out of here." Waka hollered.

"Zach, is the monster dead?" Avery asked.

"Yes, now give me the bag!" Zach answered. Avery handed the bag to Zach who threw the bag down. Waka put his hat and shoes on and flew up.

"Can you cough up Kamille or do-" He was cut off by a bout of coughing. "Are you okay?" Zach asked. Waka coughed me up and collapsed.

"He's wounded!" Avery hissed.

"Hold up!" a voice hollered.

"Oh, you must be the new medic. Please help him, he's hurt!" Kamille wailed. The medic sat down and examined Waka.

"Someone dropped a bomb on him. I'll need to take him to my place." The medic announced.

"Kamille, I'm glad Zach saved us." Waka wheezed.

"Don't speak, rest!" The medic demanded.

"Zach, what did I tell you about ruining the sacrificial ceremony?" Cel'Than growled.

"Why did you sacrifice her? Why would you sacrifice your own flesh and blood?" Tracy hissed.

"Tracy, we wouldn't be in this mess if you kept your mouth shut like you said you would!" I hissed.

"I told Cel'Than because, I was worried about you. I thought Cel'Than would give you a fair punishment but I was wrong! I distracted Cel'Than so Zach could sneak in and save you!" Tracy wailed.

"How could you destroy our god, fool? We have nobody to worship n-"

"Cel'Than that thing ate OUR food. We've been starving for 50 years because we had to sacrifice our food! Now that the monsters gone, we'll be able to have all the food for ourselves, we won't go hungry." I cut in.

"Well I guess you're right." Cel'Than mumbled.

"Say you're sorry, Cel'Than!" Tracy snarled.

"Sorry," Cel'Than mumbled

"Is he awake?" I asked.

"Yes he is, we got rid of the burns and cuts but he's still in pain." The medic answered. I opened the door and cautiously peaked in.

"You okay, ma Cherie?" I asked.

"For you it would be Mon Cher, since I'm a guy." Waka informed.

"How are you feeling, Mon Cher?" I asked.

"A little better, Listen, Kamille, There are ways to bring your sister back. I wouldn't recommend le hexed wand, because it gives le person immunity to being eaten by that person and it revives good people, and I don't know if Zark was good or bad. However, Wishing on shooting stars grants wishes. That's how I revived Abe." Waka explained.

"So, I guess you're spending the night here. You're in no shape to be traveling." I mumbled.

"Is he okay?" Zach asked.

"He's fine, he's in great pain so don't touch him." I replied.

"Waka, will you eat me?" Zach asked.

"Non, you saved moi and Kamille." Waka replied.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." Zach whispered. Waka didn't reply. Instead he closed his eyes and shed a few tears.

"What's wrong, Waka?" Zach asked.

"I miss Wawku." Waka wailed.

"Who's Wawku?" Zach asked.

"His twin brother, He made it to the ark with Waka but he wouldn't last very long. He wanted Waka to eat him and he did. He died inside his brother." I explained.

"Waka, I'm so sorry." Zach cried.

"It's okay, Zach-"

"Is Kamille okay?" Marie wailed.

"Oui, she's fine." Waka wheezed.

"He's getting weak, let him rest." The medic demanded.

"You're quite cute." Marie whispered. Waka didn't say anything.

"Let him rest." The medic demanded.

"Can I stay with him?" I asked.

"Yes you can, he'll need the company." The medic answered.

"Kamille, you are mon unlikely ami." Waka wheezed.

"Well you are my unlikely friend, and nothing can change that." I whispered.


	14. Goodbye

"Cel'Than, can we speak with you?" One sand guard asked.

"What do you want?" Cel'Than snarled.

"You tried to sacrifice Kamille, didn't you?" The other guard hissed.

"She was meeting with Waka!" Cel'Than protested.

"Chuck him in the lair!" The 1st guard hissed. The 2 guards threw Cel'Than in the sand monster pit and closed it.

"We ONLY sacrifice old imps." The 2nd imp snarled.

"How long will I be in here?" Cel'Than wailed.

"10 days!" The 1st guard hissed.

"FOOOOOOOOLS," Cel'Than snarled

"How'd you sleep, Mon Cher?" I asked.

"I slept good, ma Cherie. Did you stay in here all night?" Waka replied.

"I did, and I spend every moment watching you, my precious vore king." I whispered.

"Ma Cherie, I don't know how to tell you this, but I have a bad scar on mon chest and I have brain damage from le bomb-" "Will that hurt you?" I asked.

"Non, but I don't want to live with brain damage. Do you have an herb for curing that?" Waka asked.

"I do, wait here!" I demanded.

"Waka, i'm sorry for telling Cel'Than. It's my fault all this happened. I still hate you, but I won't kill you. I'm so sorry about Cel'Than." Tracy whispered.

"What happened to mon son, Chibiterasu?" Waka wheezed.

"I don't know, Waka, but I won't let anyone harm him." Tracy vowed.

"I have the herb!" I hollered. I put the herb on Waka's forehead, healing him.

"What's wrong with his head?" Tracy asked.

"Cel'Than's bomb gave him brain damage. He has a massive scar on his chest too." I explained.

"Ma Cherie, i'm so hungry!' Waka mumbled.

"Well do you l-"

"Kamille, give him meat!" Tracy cut in. I bowed and went to the kitchen.

"So, what was Wawku like?" Tracy asked.

"He was a perv, and a rebel and he loved romance movies. I actually liked him; him and Issun are le only pervs I like." Waka explained.

"How'd you meet this Zark guy?" Tracy asked.

"He found moi and Kagura while we were on a date. I gave him a food tablet because he hated le taste of blood. He saved moi and Wawku from a demon. I thought he died. Then one day, when I was looking for animals to eat, I found him in le forest. He was weak and hadn't eaten in forever. So I took care of him. I can't believe he tried to drug moi!" Waka wailed.

"I have the food Waka." I whispered. Waka took the meat out of my hand and ate it.

"Do you have a bunny I could eat?" Waka asked.

"I do." I answered. I gave the dead bunny to Waka.

"Eat it, buddy." I whispered. Waka ate the bunny and laid down.

"Kamille, Cel'Than is in the hole for trying to sacrifice you. Do you want to be the chief for 10 days?" Zach asked.

"Yes, dad, It would be an honor." I replied.

'Waka, my hero, there's only one thing I can say right now." Zach mumbled.

"What is it?" Waka asked.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." Zach whispered.

"So why are you crying in the night anyway?" Tracy asked.

"Mon best ami tried to drug moi. He's dead but i'm still mentally scarred. I get this huge urge to cry every night. If I don't cry, I get terrible cramps. I have non choice. I have to cry." Waka wailed.

"Waka, can you walk?" Zach asked. Waka got out of bed and walked to me.

"Ma Cherie, can I eat you, just one more time?" Waka asked.

"Oui, you can, just spit me out in an hour." I demanded. Waka grabbed me and began to swallow me. Whenever I saw that red mouth I felt safe. I was the closest I could get to my unlikely friend. He would never digest me; he was just eating me for an hour. He would spit me out. I looked at his teeth. I tried not to cry when I thought of Waka devouring one of his best friends, and it wasn't even his fault he betrayed him. Suddenly I thought of something.

"WAKA, STOP!" I hissed.

"Why?" Waka asked.

"You'll be hungry when you spit me out, won't you?" If eating me causes you to be hungry I won't get eaten!" I explained. Waka sighed and spat me out.

"Desole, ma Cherie, you're all covered in mon s-"

"I don't care about that Waka; I like being covered in your spit. I'm covered in YOU right now." I cut in.

"Well i'm not hugging you when you're covered in that thin-"

"ZACH, WAKA IS SENSITIVE! CALL HIM BY HIS REAL NAME!" I cut in.

"Sorry, Waka," Zach mumbled.

"Waka, could you tell us your story? I want to know everything about you." I asked.

"Very well, I'll tell you." Waka mumbled. What followed was an amazing story that I will never forget anytime soon. From his birth, to right now, I knew everything about him.

"I want to go to your house, Kamille." Waka murmured.

"You can go, Waka, you're my hero!" Zach announced

Kamille's house

"This is your bedroom? It's so, big!" Waka squealed.

"This used to be my sisters room, but when she moved I got it. I can't wait to spend time with you, Waka. We'll do everything together. We'll be unlikely friends forever! We'll track down everyone that wants to kill you for no reason and eat them! Well, you'll eat t-"

"Kamille, Waka can't stay here; he belongs on the celestial plain." Marie cut in.

"But can we see each other every now and then?" Waka asked. He looked like he was about to cry.

"No, I don't know what Cel'Than thinks about this. If Cel'Than says yes, you can see each other. But for now, you can't see each other. Waka, I want you to leave in 5 minutes." Marie explained.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then." I cried.

"It won't be, Kamille. Cel'Than will die and Zach will take his place. He likes moi so he'll let you. We WILL see each other again, I just don't know when." Waka whispered, hugging me.

"Do you want my wolf book?" I asked.

"Non, I could never take anything from you." Waka answered, kissing me.

"Well you're taking it, and there's nothing you can do about it!" I snarled. Waka sighed and took the book from my hand.

"Do you remember le first day we met?" Waka asked.

"I thought I would be able to keep this a secret but I told my best friend and we're not going to see each other for a long time." I cried.

"Ma Cherie, don't be afraid to cry. I won't j-"

"Hi, Kamille, I came here to say-"

"You told me you wouldn't tell a SOUL about me meeting with Waka. Your antic almost got me KILLED! My own flesh and blood betrayed me and it was all because of you! We are no longer friends, you hear me!" I hissed.

"I accept, Kamille, I had a feeling this would happen." Tracy mumbled, Walking out.

"Ma Cherie, I would like to give you something, but I can't." Waka remarked.

"It's okay." I whispered.

"Time for you to go," Marie announced.

"Well I guess this is au revior, ma Cherie. I would never eat you or your family. You are a rare breed. You're very, very kind. I will miss you, ma Cherie." Waka whispered, licking me.

"I know we'll see each other soon, but I don't know when. Take care of yourself, my sweet amazing, vore king." I whispered.

"Au revior," Waka hollered.

"Au revior," I echoed.

"Kamille, i'm sorry but rules are ru-" Before she could finish I ran out and hugged Waka.

"I wish you could stay here! We'd do everything together! I wish you didn't have to go! Why must our friendship be forbidden? WHY MUST YOU GO?" I wailed.

"Ma Cherie, I have to go. I wish I could stay but I can't. I had fun with you ma Cherie. We will see each other again, I promise. Please don't sneak out, okay? If you see moi during your time outside, feel free to say bonjour to moi. I will see you, whenever Cel'Than dies." Waka mumbled, trying to fight back tears.

"If you say so Waka," I mumbled.

"Au revior, again," Waka hollered.

"Au revior," I mumbled, trying not to cry.

"Kamille, I'll let you see Waka when Cel'Than is in prison. Your farewell convinced me." Marie remarked.

"Thank you, mom," I whispered.

"Come inside, Kamille, we've got a lot to talk about." Marie demanded. I watched Waka until he disappeared above ground, then I went inside, happy I was going to see my unlikely friend again.

The end


End file.
